I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: (Chap 7) Kepergian Jongin membuat Heechul marah. Adanya perselisihan antar keluarga Kim. Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan Jongin? Lalu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo mengetahui rahasia chanbaek. Apa itu? YAOI. KAISOO. EXO OTP. DLDR. RnR. ENJOY IT!
1. FIRST SIGHT

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT**

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas punggungnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Letak apartemennya dan sekolah sangat dekat. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit dia sudah sampai. Kyungsoo melirik setiap mobil mewah yang melewati gerbang sekolah. Sekolahnya merupakan sekolah elit di Seoul. Kebanyakan dari kalangan menengah ke atas yang bersekolah disekolahnya. Anak-anak dari para pejabat juga bersekolah disini kecuali dirinya. Dirinya sebatang kara. Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolahnya karena beasiswa. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh sekolahnya. Tapi untuk biaya hidup Kyungsoo harus berusaha sendiri.

Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolahannya yang begitu besar. Pertama kali yang menyapa indera penglihatannya adalah sebuah taman luas. Taman itu sengaja dibangun didepan sekolah. Taman itu berbentuk melingkar. Kyungsoo melewati tengah taman itu menikmati indahnya pagi ditaman sekolahnya. Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan udara pagi hari ditaman itu. Sangat sejuk dan menyegarkan. Kyungsoo menyambut daun-daun yang berjatuhan karena diterpa angin. Sudah satu bulan Kyungsoo bersekolah disini. Dia sangat menyukai sekolahannya yang membebaskan muridnya berkreasi.

Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Jarak antara gerbang sekolah hingga sekolahnya cukup jauh. Sekitar 10 menit jika berjalan kaki melewati taman. Kaki Kyungsoo langsung berbelok ke kanan setelah berada dilobi sekolahnya. Sekolahnya dibagi menjadi dua gedung. Sayap kanan dan sayap kiri. Sayap kiri khusus untuk tempat belajar mengajar sedangkan sayap kanan khusus untuk tempat ekstrakulikuler. Sekolahnya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bagian tengah diisi oleh taman. Didalam taman tersebut ada sebuah kantin yang cukup luas untuk menampung seluruh siswanya. Kantin itu memang sengaja didesain berada didalam taman karena pemilik sekolah ingin murid-muridnya merasakan lingkungan hijau didalam sekolah. Bangunan sekolah itu memiliki 3 lantai. Setiap lantai mewakili satu angkatan. Kelas 3 berada dilantai pertama, kelas 2 berada dilantai dua dan kelas 1 berada dilantai 3. Setiap lantai akan saling menghubungkan dengan sayap kanan. Tapi berbeda untuk lantai dua dibagian depan sekolah karena jalan yang biasanya menjadi penghubung dibuat sebagai ruang guru. Ruang guru itu dapat mengakses sayap kanan dan kiri. Jadi untuk kelas dua yang ingin pergi ke sayap kanan harus melalui jalan penghubung dibagian belakang sekolah.

Jadi lebih tepatnya, sekolah itu seperti huruf O tapi berbentuk kotak dengan tengah yang bolong yang diisi taman. Sayap kanan dan sayap kiri saling dihubungkan dengan sebuah lobi besar. Murid-murid tak takut akan kehujanan bila berada dikantin taman karena atap sekolah dibuat dari kaca yang membentuk piramid. Kaca tersebut melindungi bagian dalam sekolah dari hujan, salju dan terpaan angin. Yang jelas sekolah itu sangat besar dan mewah dengan segala fasilitas didalamnya.

Kyungsoo menyapa teman-temannya yang berada dikoridor. Kyungsoo cukup terkenal disekolahan ini. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya sangat disukai guru dan disegani oleh beberapa murid walaupun Kyungsoo bukan merupakan orang dari keluarga terpandang. Ada satu yang terlupa belum dijelaskan. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Jadi semua yang ada disini adalah laki-laki. Tak ada satu wanitapun disekolah ini kecuali pemilik sekolah. Pemilik sekolah ini adalah seorang wanita yang sangat menyukai kehidupan para lelaki muda khususnya kisah romansa mereka.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada dipojok belakang kelas dekat jendela. Kyungsoo sangat suka tempat duduknya itu. Karena menurutnya sangat nyaman bisa langsung melihat langit. Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Seorang namja imut dengan eyeliner tebalnya tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman aneh teman sebangkunya itu. Kyungsoo yakin jika hal buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Kyungie~~nanti temani aku ke mall yuk. Ada eyeliner baru yang ingin kubeli"

Benarkan dugaannya. Teman sebangkunya itu mengajak dengan nada manja dan ber-aegyo. Kebiasannya jika sedang merayu Kyungsoo agar mau menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak!"

Satu kata itu mampu membuat teman sebangku Kyungsoo langsung muram dan cemberut. Bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti seperti bebek. Teman Kyungsoo melakukan jurus aegyo yang lain dengan menatap Kyungsoo menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya. Kyungsoo menatap temannya itu. Tatapan itu benar-benar memelas minta dikasihani.

"Aku tak bisa, Baek. Aku harus kerja"

"Aku janji tak akan lama dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat kerjamu. Aku juga akan membelikan es krim strawberry ukuran besar jika kau mau. Eoh? Eoh? Eoh?"

"Hah...arraseo. Jangan lama-lama. Aku tak ingin terlambat sampai ke kafe"

"Yes, sir"

Teman sebangku Kyungsoo yang dipanggilnya Baek itu memberi hormat kearah Kyungsoo layaknya anak buah yang bertemu komandannya. Baek atau Byun Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Terlalu malas dia melihat Baekhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Semua murid tampak masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka mengacuhkan bel yang sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun daja masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Anak itu tertawa sendiri didepan ponselnya seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bergidik melihat teman sebangkunya itu yang agak aneh menurutnya. Mereka baru berkenalan selama sebulan tapi Kyungsoo langsung tau sifat dan kepribadian Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh.

Hong saem masuk kekelas Kyungsoo dan membuat para murid langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan fokus memperhatikan Hong saem. Hong saem berdehem sebentar lalu membuka bukunya. Hong saem menyuruh semua murid membaca buku pelajaran mereka dan menyimak apa yang dikatakannya. Pelajaran berlangsung tenang tanpa ada yang bersuara kecuali suara Hong saem.

Samar-samar koridor lantai 3 mendadak ricuh. Bukan ricuh karena beberapa orang tapi hanya terdenagar ricuh oleh 2 orang saja. Suara itu semakin jelas saat mendekati kelas Kyungsoo. Murid-murid yang sedikit terganggu mulai berbisik dan kehilangan konsentrasi mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menoleh kearah pintu kelas mereka yang benar-benar ribut. Pintu kelas akhirnya dibuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Yeoja itu membungkuk meminta maaf karena menganggu ketenangan kelas kemudian masuk sambil menarik telinga seorang namja. Namja yang ditarik hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Yeoja itu berbisik kepada Hong saem kemudian Hong saem mengangguk.

"Maaf telah menganggu acara belajar kalian. Ada yang ingin bebrapa hal yang akan saya sampaikan" Para murid tampak tertarik dengan ucapan yeoja yang ada didepan mereka.

"Pertama, perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman satu kelas kalian. Yak! Cepat membungkuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Yeoja itu memukul kepala namja yang bernama Kim Jongin setelah melepaskan jewerannya.

"Tak bisa kah ahjuma berperilaku manis kepadaku!" sengit Jongin yang sedari tadi dianiaya.

PLAK

"Jangan memanggilku ahjuma disekolahan ini! Perkenalkan dirimu, cepat!" kesal yeoja itu dan kembali memukul Jongin. Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul. Jongin menatap teman-teman barunya yang terkekeh melihat dirinya dipukuli dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Kim Jongin imnida"

"Bagus. Duduklah dibangku kosong yang ada dan jangan bikin keributan"

Jongin mencibir dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Jongin melangkah kesebuah bangku kosong yang berada dipojok kelas paling belakang dekat dengan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat.

"Ok jika begitu saya pamit dulu. Maafkan saya Hong saem karena sudah menganggu acara mengajar anda" sesal yeoja itu.

"Gwenchana, Gyojangnim" ucap Hong saem kepada yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik sekolah. Hyoyeon tersenyum senang dan pamit undur diri. Sebelum keluar kelas pandangan mata Hyoyeon bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Hyeoyeon memberi isyarat kepada Jongin bahwa dia selalu mengawasi namja itu. Yeoja itu keluar kelas dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Jongin menelan ludahnya saat mengerti arti isyarat itu.

Kim Hyoyeon merupakan pemilik sekolah elit di Seoul. Sekolah khusus namja itu ia dirikan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya tentang kisah cinta para namja. entah sejak kapan ide gila itu ada dikepalanya yang jelas dia sangat menikmati kesehariannya. Selain menjadi pemilik sekolah ia juga merangkap sebagai kepala sekolah. Dia merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari keluarga Kim yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea, anak dari Kim Sooman. Dia mempunyai dua saudara laki-laki yaitu Kim Heechul dan Kim Jongwoon. Kedua saudaranya itu menikah dengan seorang namja dan mungkin dari situlah dia mempunyai obsesi khusus tentang kisah cinta para lelaki.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Beberapa siswa keluar dari kelas menuju kantin atau gedung sayap kiri. Berbeda halnya dengan yang lain, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam dikelas dan membaca novel tebalnya. Tak lupa kaca mata tebal bertengger dihidungnya. Terlihat nerd? Memang tapi hal itu juga membuatnya semakin imut. Kyungsoo membaca seksama novelnya dan tak terusik oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merengek ingin ke kantin. Baekhyun yang menyerah akhirnya keluar kelas dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan menggerutu tak jelas. Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat Baekhyun hilang dari sekitarnya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Wah sekolah ini benar-benar dibuat megah oleh ahjumma gila itu" gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa terganggu dengan gumaman namja yang ada didepan bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Baru saja ia keluar dari suara Baekhyun yang cempreng sekarang ada orang lain yang menganggunya. Kyungsoo tau jika namja itu adalah murid baru tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo tak terlalu tertarik menanggapi gumaman Jongin dan mengenal namja itu lebih jauh. Jongin menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca.

"Eoh? Ada nerd juga disekolah ini" ucap Jongin tak tau sopan santun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan kembali memfokuskan diri membaca. Jongin duduk dibangku depan Kyungsoo dengan menghadap kearahnya. Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk membuat rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Jongin menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Kyungsoo lama-lama merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas Jongin yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Tapi dia tak ingin mendongakkan kepalanya. Jongin masih berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo semakin menunduk hingga Jongin kesulitan.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kebelakang. Senyumnya terkembang saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Dua orang namja datang menghampiri Jongin dikelasnya.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongin senang. Salah satu namja mengusak rambut Jongin dan Jongin mencoba melepaskan tangan hyungnya itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati namja dengan senyum malaikat melihat kearahnya.

"Ah Joonmyeon sunbaenim. Annyeonghaseyo" ucap Kyungsoo sopan dan sedikit membungkuk. Joonmyeon membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ternyata kau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah. Aku rasa kepala sekolah sengaja melakukannya" ucap namja yang mengusak kepala Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dan namja yang ada disebelah Jongin bingung.

"Apa Joonmyeon sunbaenim dan Jongdae sunbaenim mengenal murid baru ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kami kenal, Kyungsoo. Dia adalah adik bungsu kami" jawab Jongdae sambil memegang kepala Jongin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar seperti burung hantu. Dirinya tak menyangka jika namja menyebalkan yang ada didepannya adalah adik dari sunbae yang diseganinya. Jongin yang melihat mata Kyungsoo melebar dibalik kaca mata tebalnya itu langsung terpana. Tak pernah ia temui semasa hidupnya namja seimut dan semanis Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya itu memancarkan kepolosan dan ia sangat suka.

"Selalu saja membuat ekspresi seperti itu jika kau terkejut, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Joonmyeon mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Samar-samar rona merah menghampiri pipi Kyungsoo. Namja itu sangat senang dengan perlakuan manis sunbaenya. Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu mengernyit heran. Apa hubungan Joonmyeon hyung dan burung hantu ini? batin Jongin.

"Kau tak ingin ke kantin, Jongin-ah?" tanya Jongdae. Jongin menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, hyung"

"Kyungie~~ Aku membawakanmu susu strawberry" suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil saat memasuki kelasnya. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang dikerumuni oleh Kim bersaudara.

"Oh Baek...annyeong" sapa Jongdae. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Jauh-jauh sana" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang jijiknya.

"Yak! Kau tak sopan sekali dengan orang yang lebih tua!" kesal Jongdae tak terima. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan susu kotak dimeja Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah jangan membuat keributan dikelas orang. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Joonmyeon menarik lengan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya pasrah dan mengangguk.

"Jangan bikin keributan lagi. Atau eomma akan memarahimu habis-habisan" ujar Jongdae mengingatkan Jongin.

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae keluar dari kelas Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kelas ke Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu melanjutkan membacanya sambil meminum susu kotak. Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali Jongin menyentuh kulit mulus Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu sempurna.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke bangkunya. Semakin lama ia berada dijarak sedekat itu dengan Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya gila. Setelah duduk Jongin tetap memandang dari tempat duduknya. Walaupun wajah Kyungsoo sedikit terhalang oleh tubuh Baekhyun tapi salahkan mata Jongin yang masih mampu melihat wajah Kyungsoo secara jelas.

"Tertarik, eh?" Jongin memandang teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi asik main PSP miliknya.

"Love at first sight?" tanya Sehun teman sebangku Jongin.

"Molla" Sehun mempause gamenya dan memandang Jongin.

"Molla? Lalu kenapa kau memandanginya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Andweyo? Aku tak boleh memandang orang?" sewot Jongin.

"Aku kan hanya tanya kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu?" giliran Sehun yang sewot.

"Sekarang kau banyak bicara ya, albino" sindir Jongin. Sehun berdecak kesal dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengapit lengan Kyungsoo. Saat ini keduanya berjalan menuju taman kantin dilantai bawah. Kyungsoo awalnya menolak saat diajak ke kantin sewaktu istirahat kedua tapi paksaan Baekhyun mengalahkannya. Ia terpaksa diseret oleh Baekhyun demi makan siang gratis. Baekhyun selalu menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu mentraktir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo selalu menghindari makan siang dikantin karena harga makanan yang mahal. Jelas saja mahal untuk kalangan orang sepertinya. Banyak hidangan mewah yang disajikan mengingat anak-anak orang kaya dan ternama sekolah di sekolahan ini.

Kyungsoo tak akan menolak jika masalah gratisan. Orang sepertinya harus banyak berhemat demi menghidupi dirinya sehari-hari. Baekhyun merupakan anak orang ternama. Appa Baekhyun termasuk jajaran penting di Blue House sedangkan eommanya merupakan pemilik butik disalah satu kawasan di Gangnam. Baekhyun selalu diantar jemput oleh sopir pribadi. Jika bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah kekurangan apapun. Baekhyun selalu membelikan apapun itu padahal Kyungsoo tak pernah memintanya. Kyungsoo pernah sampai mengembalikan semua barang pemberian Baekhyun karena menurut Kyungsoo ia tak memerlukannya.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Padahal mereka baru saja berteman tapi Baekhyun langsung memberikan semua hal kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena sejak dari tadi Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar selama perjalanan ke kantin. Saat hendak turun ke lantai satu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dihadang oleh namja tinggi dengan senyuman bodohnya menurut Kyungsoo. Namja itu memandang Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tak mau sedikitpun memandang namja didepannya. Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari hadapan namja itu tapi sialnya namja itu terlalu susah untuk dilewati.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal kearah namja tinggi itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menarik telinga namja itu tapi ia sadar jika dirinya tak sanggup menggapai telinga namja itu. Namja itu semakin tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun terlihat sebal.

"Chanyeol-ah...apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Jongdae dari kejauhan mendekati namja yang menghalangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama seorang namja manis berdimple.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk segera kabur. Baekhyun menonjok perut namja yang ada dihadapannya dan langsung menyeret Kyungsoo yang masih mencerna situasi. Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat berada dipintu selatan taman. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang kemudian tertawa senang. Apa yang barusan terjadi membuat mereka seakan korban yang dikejar-kejar preman. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mempunyai satu kesamaan. Kedua namja mungil itu sama-sama menyukai film action dan permainan yang berhubungan dengan memacu adrenalin.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki taman. Semua murid yang ada disana sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat Baekhyun melewati mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya. Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbisa dengan kebiasaan itu. Baekhyun terus menggeret Kyungsoo hingga tiba dibagian pemesanan makanan. Baekhyun mendongak melihat beberapa menu yang selalu berbeda setiap harinya. Baekhyun memesan dua jajangmyeon dan dua milkshake strawberry. Setelah memesan Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Disana ada banyak bangku yang disediakan. Bangkunya didesain layaknya bangku-bangku yang ada ditaman. Terbuat dari kayu tapi kayu itu bukan sembarangan kayu. Kayu itu kayu khusus.

Kyungsoo memutuskan duduk di bangku pojok dekat dengan tanaman mawar. Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan bunga mawar. Aromanya sangat menenangkan. Kyungsoo memegang beberapa mawar yang ada disampingnya. Mawar itu sangat dirawat dengan baik oleh tukang kebun sekolah. Terlihat dari banyak mawar yang bermekaran indah dan tumbuh subur.

Tiba-tiba saja bangku kosong disebelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diisi oleh beberapa murid. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat disebelahnya duduk namja tan teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan disebelah Baekhyun ada namja tinggi yang menghalangi mereka tadi. Lalu ada beberapa murid lain yang Kyungsoo hanya tau beberapa saja. Bangku yang diduduki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah bangku terpanjang disana. Bangku itu mampu menampung 20 orang. 10 orang dimasing-masing sisi.

"Kapan kau kembali, Jongin?" tanya namja berpipi gembul seperti bakpao.

"Semalam. Paginya aku langsung diseret ke sekolah ini oleh ahjuma gila itu" cibir Jongin.

"Tak kusangka kepala sekolah bertindak sangat cepat" ucap namja disebelah Baekhyun.

Percakapan berlanjut. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap tak mengerti. Kedua mata namja mungil itu saling beradu. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi melalui kedua matanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya berdiri hati-hati agar orang-orang yang satu bangku dengan mereka tak terganggu. Mereka berdiri perlahan. Saat hendak membalikkan tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang yang ada dibangku dengan cengiran mereka. Secepat mungkin mereka meninggalkan bangku itu tapi gerakan mereka kalah cepat dengan tangan yang menahan mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menahan tangan mereka.

"Sunbaenim...kami permisi dulu. Silahkan dilanjutkan percakapan kalian" ucap Kyungsoo gugup karena semua mata yang ada dikantin memandang mereka. Apalagi saat ini tangannya dipegang oleh namja yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Bergabung saja dengan kami. Lagipula bangku ini sudah kalian duduki lebih dulu. Kami minta maaf karena tak ijin kalian dulu saat ingin duduk disini" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aniyo, sunbaenim. Kami masih bisa duduk ditempat lain. Kami tak ingin mengganggu percakapan sunbaenim-deul" ucap Kyungsoo tak enak.

"Kalian tak usah sungkan. Ada Sehun, Tao dan Jongin yang satu angkatan dengan kalian. Jadi kalian tak perlu merasa canggung" ucap namja bermata rusa dengan menunjuk kearah namja yang ia sebutkan namanya tadi.

"Gwenchanayo, sunbaenim. Kami akan pindah...argh!" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat tangannya ditarik hingga ia terduduk kembali. Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau! Seenaknya menarik tanganku!" teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Itu karena kau cerewet sekali. Tinggal duduk saja susah!" cibir Jongin.

"Apa urusannya denganmu! Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu!" ketus Kyungsoo.

"Suaramu mengganggu telingaku" WTH! Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya.

"Jika kau tak suka dengan suaraku jangan duduk didekatku!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aish...duduk saja dan masalah selesai" jengkel Jongin.

"Shirreo! Aku tak suka kau atur!" ucap Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan bangku itu.

"Ya! Pendek!" teriak Jongin nyaring. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sengit Jongin.

"MWORAGO?! Kau memanggilku apa?!" marah Kyungsoo.

"Pendek" ulang Jongin santai. Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Jongin dan menarik kerah Jongin. Jongin langsung berdiri.

"Lihat, kau kesusahan menarik kerah seragamku karena kau lebih pendek dariku" ucap Jongin tak tau diri. Kyungsoo semakin marah. Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menarik kerah Jongin hingga wajah Jongin berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Jongin sempat tertegun beberapa saat melihat mata Kyungsoo dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku paling tak suka ada orang yang meremehkanku" desis Kyungsoo pelan.

DUAK!

Kyungsoo menendang perut Jongin dengan lututnya. Seketika Jongin langsung memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikerah seragam Jongin dan beranjak dari kantin. Baekhyun langsung mengejar Kyungsoo. Semua mata memandang tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo yang berani melakukan tindakan kekerasan kesalah satu keluarga Kim. Orang-orang yang ada dibangku yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap syok kearah Jongin yang terkapar dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Joonmyeon dan Jongdae yang sadar terlebih dulu langsung membantu adiknya itu. Jongin terus merintih kesakitan dibagian perutnya. Joonmyeon dan Jongdae langsung membopong Jongin menuju UKS. Anak-anak yang ada dibangku itu langsung mengikuti Kim bersaudara.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**I'm back eperybodi...Masa hiastusku aku perpendek dan akhirnya bisa muncul kembali dengan membawa cerita baru. Ini epep baru yang aku janjikan. It's Yaoi time. Sebenarnya aku punya dua cerita baru tapi aku putuskan untuk ini dulu yang aku publish terlebih dulu. yang satu aku masih kurang PD buat publish cepet.**

**Untuk epep 'I MISS YOU' kemarin banyak menuai komentar dan saran. emang sih aku buat cerita itu tanpa plot alias ide spontan aja. jadi ceritanya terserah saya mau membuat gimana dan berakhir ga jelas. Sekarang aku lagi cari ide lain untuk nglanjutin cerita itu.**

**Ada yang masih bingung dengan deskripsi bangunan sekolahnya? Aku juga agak bingung mau deskripsiin gimana. Pokoknya mewahlah ya. oKai kesan pertama Kyungsoo ke Jongin bener-bener jelek. Kkkk. Maaf klo ceritanya mainstream banget. Tapi entah kenapa ada ide-ide aneh dibalik epep ini yang ada dikepalaku. Aku sendiri bingung mau dibuat kayak apa cerita ini. ngalir ajalah ya. Sarannya para readers sangat membantu jadi silahkan kasih komentar dan saran untuk epep ini asalkan komentarnya positif yak. Mohon dukungannya para readers agar aku bisa melanjutkan epep ini. Terima kasih. Salam kecup dari Baek dan Kyung :***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. FIRST KISS

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST KISS**

Jongin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya diikuti kedua saudaranya. Ia masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat pukulan tadi siang. Sial sekali baginya karena diawal ia masuk sekolah sudah mendapat musuh yang amat manis menurutnya. Sisa waktu jam pelajarannya, Jongin beristirahat di UKS. Selama itu ia hanya merintih kesakitan dan bersikap manja kepada hyung tertuanya. Joonmyeon dengan setia menunggui Jongin yang berada di UKS. Ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jongin. Tak pernah sekalipun Jongin dipukul oleh temannya. Oleh karena itu, ini hal pertama bagi Jongin akibat dipukul teman. Joonmyeon terlalu sayang kepada adik bungsunya ini. Sedari kecil Joonmyeon memanjakan Jongin melebihi Jongdae.

Pintu rumah dibuka lebar oleh seorang butler. Butler itu menatap khawatir saat melihat tuan mudanya memegangi perutnya sambil meringis. Butler itu mencoba membantu Jongin untuk memapah tapi ditolak oleh Jongin. Jongin berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya. Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan butler tersebut untuk menyiapkan obat untuk Jongin. Butler itu mengangguk dan pergi setelah menutup pintu.

Jongdae menuju kamarnya begitu pula Joonmyeon. Kamar Kim bersaudara berada dilantai dua. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya setelah sampai dikamarnya. Tubuhnya berasa remuk. Tendangan dari sikecil teman sekelasnya itu lumayan kuat juga. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Baru saja kemarin ia kembali dan sekarang ia sudah kena tendangan. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh kamarnya. Sudah lama ia tak berada dikamarnya. Kemarin karena kelelahan ia tak sempat memperhatikan secara detail kamarnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. Eommanya benar-benar menjaga tampilan kamarnya.

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja manis yang sudah terlihat tua tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan muda. Namja itu mendekati Jongin yang masih larut dalam lamunannya. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang Jongin. Jongin menoleh saat ada pergerakan dari ranjangnya dan mendapati eommanya berada disebelahnya. Eomma? Namja? Eomma Jongin adalah seorang namja. Appanya menikahi seorang namja bersuara emas. Ingat bukan jika pasangan gay sekarang bukan hal tabu lagi. Appa Jongin –Kim Jongwoon menikahi Kim Ryeowook seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea.

Eomma Jongin mengelus rambut putranya itu. Sedangkan Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan eommanya yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan. Keduanya terus berdiam diri tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Jongin masih menikmati tangan eommanya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana sekolah pertamamu hari ini? Kau tak menimbulkan keributankan?" tanya eomma Jongin pada akhirnya. Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap eommanya.

"Buruk. Dihari pertamaku aku sudah mempunyai seorang musuh, eomma" lirih Jongin. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya dan menunggu Jongin kembali berucap.

"Ia namja yang sangat manis, eomma. Aku tak pernah melihat namja seperti dia sebelumnya. Mata bulatnya membuatku terpesona. Bibirnya berbentuk hati saat ia tersenyum. Bukankah terlalu imut dan manis untuk ukuran seorang namja?" cerita Jongin. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar putranya sangat antusias saat menceritakan seseorang.

Jongin bukanlah anak yang mampu mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara kepada orang lain selain teman-teman yang sudah ia kenal. Sifatnya sedikit dingin bila bertemu orang yang baru saja dikenal dan ia tak pernah menceritakan tentang temannya seantusias ini sebelumnya. Ryeowook bersyukur jika Jongin merasa tertarik dengan seseorang. Karena selama ini Jongin tak pernah menganggap teman yeoja atau namjanya secara serius. Ryeowook juga tak terlalu tau apakah Jongin seorang gay atau bukan. Jongin tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan ke namja atau yeoja sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang Ryeowook tau jika Jongin mulai tertarik dengan seorang namja mungil yang entah siapa itu.

"Benarkah? Eomma jadi ingin bertemu dengan namja itu yang mampu membuat anak eomma jadi secerewet ini" goda Ryeowook. Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan eommanya.

"Biar eomma tebak, namja itu yang menjadi musuh pertamamu dan orang yang menendang perutmu kan?" selidik Ryeowook. Jongin melebarkan matanya. Darimana eommanya tau jika ia baru saja kena tendang, sedari tadikan ia tak menceritakan perihal itu kepada eommanya.

"Joonmyeon yang memberitahu eomma" kata Ryeowook saat melihat Jongin tampak kaget dengan ucapannya.

"Aish...Joonmyeon hyung suka sekali mengadu" cibir Jongin.

"Itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu" sahut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mandi lalu kebawah. Kita makan malam bersama" ujar Ryeowook meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia berangkat sedikit lebih awal. Kyungsoo menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia buka sedikit kaca jendela. Angin bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam diterpa angin. Aroma udara pagi yang menenangkan membuatnya terbuai. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati aliran angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sentuhan lembut angin sedikit mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Senyumnya terukir indah diwajahnya. Bibir berbentuk hati melengkung indah seindah suasana pagi ini. Kesunyian kelas menambah ketenangan dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Seorang namja mengamati pemandangan indah dari luar kelas. Melihat seorang namja yang mencuri hatinya tersenyum membuat ia tersenyum juga. Wajahnya yang terkena cahaya matahari pagi tampak bersinar terang. Senyuman cerahnya meluluhkan semua saraf yang berada ditubuh namja itu. Ingin sekali namja itu mendekat dan menyaksikan secara langsung keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu. Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kelas Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengulum senyum.

Kyungsoo yang merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Ia buka pintu kelas dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Ia lihat sekitar tapi tak ada siapapun dilorong. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kelasnya kembali lalu berjalan kebangkunya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah novel dari tasnya kemudian membacanya. Tak lupa kaca mata tebal menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kyungsoo larut dengan novelnya. Satu persatu teman sekelasnya berdatangan. Kelas yang awalnya sepi sekarang menjadi sedikit ramai. Pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan mulai terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Gosip-gosip pagi yang selalu dilakukan oleh teman-temannya selalu menghiasi pagi dikelas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba tak memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia agak malas berbaur dengan mereka. Kyungsoo tak terlalu suka membahas hal-hal yang menurutnya tak berguna apalagi jika sampai menyangkut orang lain. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang berani mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Entah apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan yang jelas Kyungsoo terkadang merasa risih duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang dengan ceria. Ia berlari menghampiri bangkunya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat sudah duduk disebelah namja bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun bergelayut manja disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Baekhyun dan tetap fokus membaca. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi memasuki kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berada dibangkunya. Namja itu menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat berada didepan bangku kedua namja mungil itu.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah selingkuh didepan mataku, chagi"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendongak saat ada sebuah suara bass mengganggu aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya. Ia tak merasa kenal dengan orang yang berada didepannya. Baekhyun melotot tak suka. Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tak memandang namja pengganggu kesenangannya. Namja itu mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu semakin mengernyit heran. Ia bertanya-tanya apa hubungan namja itu dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sengit Baekhyun tak suka.

Namja itu menggidikkan bahunya dan mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memberontak saat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh namja dihadapannya. Siswa yang berada dikelas saling berbisik melihat adegan drama dadakan yang dibuat Baekhyun dan seorang namja. Baekhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang namja. Ia yakin jika tangannya akan memerah akibat pegangan namja itu sangat kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?"

Suara bass lain menginterupsi pergulatan Baekhyun dan seorang namja. Namja yang mencekal tangan Baekhyun menoleh. Dua orang namja berbeda warna kulit mengerutkan dahi bingung. Mereka melihat namja yang dipanggil hyung itu memegang tangan seorang namja mungil. Jongin semakin bingung dengan hubungan hyungnya dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Berbeda halnya dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi diam dan menampilkan poker facenya.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Baekhyun langsung mngusap tangannya pelan. Bekas merah melekat ditangannya. Sangat kentara sekali warna merah yang ditimbulkan ditangan putih Baekhyun. Namja itu merasa bersalah melihat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat tangannya yang satu menyentuh bekas cengkraman itu.

"Mianhae" ucap namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"Jika kau menyesal maka enyahlah dari kehidupanku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!" bentak Baekhyun marah lalu bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan kelas.

Semua orang menatap tak percaya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Baekhyun sangat marah. Namja tinggi itu meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun. Jongin yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahunya tak tau untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas sejenak dan memutuskan duduk dibangkunya. Sebelumnya ia melirik kearah namja bermata bulat yang menatapnya. Jongin menampilkan ekspresi datarnya kemudian melangkah ketempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo memandang aneh Jongin yang menampilkan ekpresi datarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak sengaja memandang namja tan itu. Setelah terkejut melihat kepergian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memandang namja yang dibentak Baekhyun tadi. Dan setelah namja itu pergi yang dilihat pertama adalah Jongin. Belum sempat ia berpaling, namja tan itu sudah menoleh kearahnya. Akhirnya tatapan mereka saling beradu sebentar. Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran murid baru dikelasnya itu. Rasanya Kyungsoo masih belum puas menendang perut namja itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak dan bangkit dari kursinya. Jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi dimulai dan Baekhyun belum kembali. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari teman sebangkunya. Walaupun sikapnya terkadang cuek kepada Baekhyun tapi sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Beberapa siswa mencoba menyapa Kyungsoo dan dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mencari Baekhyun tapi tak menemukan batang hidung simungil bereyeliner itu. Sudah sejak tadi ia mencari Baekhyun dilantai tiga tapi tak menemukan temannya itu. Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun tak akan pergi kelantai dua atau satu. Tapi ada satu tempat yang Kyungsoo lewatkan. Kyungsoo berhenti dilorong yang menghubungkan antara gedung sayap kanan dan kiri. Ia belum memeriksa gedung sayap kanan. Kyungsoo bergerak turun menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya mengendap-endap karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh guru pengawas atau bisa-bisa ia mendapat hukuman.

Setelah dirasa aman Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju gedung sayap kanan lantai dua. Dilantai dua adalah tempat ekstrakulikuler dibidang seni. Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong gedung sayap kanan yang sepi. Kyungsoo membaca seksama ruangan yang dilewatinya. Ia hanya perlu menuju satu ruangan yaitu ruangan musik. Baekhyun sangat menyukai musik terutama bernyanyi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak tau jelas jika temannya itu bisa bernyanyi karena selama ini ia hanya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang katanya suaranya sangat merdu.

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah ruangan yang ia cari. Dengan ragu ia buka pintu ruang musik. Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok mungil sahabatnya. Ternyata sahabatnya itu berada didekat sebuah grand piano. Kyungsoo hati-hati masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun terlihat memandangi piano itu dan sesekali menekan tuts piano asal. Matanya seakan menerawang jauh. Kyungsoo mengendap-endap mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat merasa ada orang lain yang berada diruangan musik. Sedikit terkejut Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. Niatnya untuk memberi kejutan kepada Baekhyun hilang saat Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya terkejut.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk dibangku depan piano. Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano. Alunan merdu suara piano memenuhi ruangan. Mereka tak perlu khawatir jika ada orang mendengar karena ruangan itu dibuat kedap suara. Kyungsoo menatap kagum kearah Baekhyun. Ia tak tau jika sahabatnya itu pandai bermusik.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan kemudian memulai aksinya dengan bernyanyi. Suara Baekhyun menyatu dengan alunan melodi dari piano yang ia mainkan. Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu ditelinga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sesekali memandang Kyungsoo penuh senyum. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui lagu yang dimainkan Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi. Tak disangka keduanya jika suara mereka sangat cocok. Nada-nada tinggi dipegang oleh Baekhyun sedangkan adlibs dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tertawa senang setelah menyelesaikan konser dadakan mereka. Perasaan mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya terutama Baekhyun. Ia kini merasa lebih baik. Bernyanyi selalu saja bisa membuat moodnya kembali naik apalagi ditemani oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tau jika suara sebagus itu, Kyung" puji Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tak tau jika suaramu benar-benar merdu. Aku kira kau hanya menyombong didepanku" sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong dengan semua perkataanku. Aku selalu berkata apa adanya" sebal Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

BRAK

Pintu ruang musik dibuka lebar oleh seseorang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Keduanya langsung berdiri dan berbaris rapi saat mengetahui siapa pelaku penggebrakan pintu. Wajah pucat pasi ditunjukkan dua namja mungil. Mereka tak menyangka akan ketahuan oleh kepala sekolah jika mereka membolos jam pelajaran. Akan ada hukuman bila ketahuan membolos terutama untuk anak kelas satu. Kepala sekolah masuk dengan memandangi kedua namja mungil didepannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan kepala sekolah selanjutnya. Karena kata para sunbae, kepala sekolah mempunyai sifat yang unik dan sulit ditebak.

Tak beberapa lama segerombolan siswa datang memasuki ruang musik. Para siswa itu sedikit bingung karena ditengah-tengah pelajaran mereka dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan disuruh datang ke ruang musik. Kepala sekolah membalikkan bandannya dan menyambut kedatangan siswa-siswa tersebut.

"Kalian sudah datang. Mian jika aku mengganggu aktivitas belajar kalian. Berbarislah disampingku" ucap kepala sekolah –Hyoyeon.

Siswa-siswa itu mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti instruksi kepala sekolah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget saat barisan para sunbae mereka berada didepan mereka. Kepala keduanya menunduk. Ini sangat memalukkan bagi mereka karena kepala sekolah mengundang para sunbae hanya untuk melihat hukuman mereka. Itu menurut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan anggota tim vokal yang baru. Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Aku resmikan mereka berdua bergabung dengan tim vokal sekolah ini. Tak ada penolakan" tegas Hyoyeon.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendongak menatap tak percaya kearah kepala sekolah mereka yang tersenyum. Mereka tak menyangka jika kepala sekolah membuat mereka bergabung dengan tim vokal sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang berada disebelah kepala sekolah sontak langsung menoleh kearah Hyoyeon. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala sekolah yang jelas mereka harus mengikuti kemauannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon yang merupakan ketua utama tim musik sekolah ini"

"Aku Kim Jongdae yang merupakan ketua tim vokal"

"Aku Wu Yifan. Ketua tim rapper sekaligus ketua tim basket"

"Aku Xi Luhan. Aku sekertaris utama tim musik. Banggapta"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya menanggapi perkenalan sunbae mereka. Mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Kelihatannya jam pelajaran pertama akan segera selesai. Kalian disini saja dulu hingga jam pelajaran berikutnya mulai. Aku pergi" ucap Hyoyeon senang.

Sepeninggalan Hyoyeon kedua namja mungil itu semakin gugup. Mereka dipandangi intens oleh para sunbae mereka.

"Oke. Akan aku jelaskan tentang tim musik. Tim musik dibagi menjadi dua. Tim vokal dan tim rapper. Kegiatan kita akan berbeda. Tim vokal mempunyai jadwal yang ketat terutama untuk kelas satu. Kami akan mendidik secara disiplin untuk anggota baru. Jadi untuk anak kelas satu yang tergabung dengan tim vokal akan diberi kelonggaran memilih satu ekstrakulikuler" jelas Luhan.

Disekolah ini mempunyai sistem ekstrakulikuler yang cukup membingungkan. Anak kelas satu harus memilih dua ekstrakulikuler yang akan mereka ikuti terus hingga kelas tiga. Mereka tak diijinkan mengganti ekskul. Jadi dari awal harus memilih ekskul yang tepat untuk tiga tahun mendatang. Nilai ekskul juga akan dimasukkan kedalam nilai rapor mereka. Pengaruh nilai ekskul sangat besar dibandingkan nilai teori.

Ada persyaratan khusus untuk tim vokal. Anak-anak kelas satu yang bergabung dengan tim vokal boleh tidak memilih ekskul lain selama satu tahun. Lain kata selama setahun mereka hanya menjalani satu ekskul bukan dua seperti yang seharusnya. Setelah mereka naik kekelas dua mereka wajib mengambil satu ekskul lagi demi memenuhi kewajiban mereka. Hal ini dikarenakan tim vokal adalah tim kebanggaan sekolah ini. Kelas satu benar-benar harus ditempa dari awal agar dapat mengikuti serangkaian lomba yang akan mereka ikuti saat kelas dua. Tak mengurangi kemungkinan bila masih berada dikelas satu dapat mengikuti berbagai macam lomba seperti Kim Jongdae.

Selain itu, pemilihan anggota baru tim vokal dilakukan langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Akan diadakan audisi untuk anak kelas satu yang ingin bergabung ditim vokal. Pemilihannya sangat ketat dan kepala sekolahlah yang berhak memilih.

"Sebenarnya ini agak mendadak buat kami. Karena kami hari ini berencana akan mengumumkan tentang audisi tapi kami tak menyangka jika pagi ini kami sudah menerima dua anggota baru" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Entah apa yang kepala sekolah lihat dari kalian yang jelas selamat bergabung di neraka" tutur Yifan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang musik.

"Tak usah dengarkan perkataan tiang listrik itu. Dia memang sulit berbaur dengan yang lain" timpal Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Untuk jadwal sementara kami belum memikirkannya. Akan kami beritahu setelah audisi selesai. Dan kalian berada dalam pengawasanku" ucap Jongdae.

"Kembalilah kekelas kalian. Jangan sampai terlambat dijam kedua" suruh Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang musik. Joonmyeon menghela nafas sejenak. Ia melirik kesudut ruangan. Tak ada yang tau jika setiap sudut ruangan musik dipasang kamera CCTV selain Joonmyeon. Ia sangat hafal kelakuan bibinya itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diruangan ini yang pasti menarik perhatian kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Riuh terdengar disepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Anak-anak kelas satu berjejalan ingin melihat papan pengumuman dilantai itu. Aksi dorong-mendorongpun tak terelakkan. Suara bising dan teriakan heboh mereka menggema. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar kelas hanya menatap kumpulan namja didepan papan pengumuman bingung. Mereka saling pandang dan memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Beberapa siswa melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah teman satu angkatan mereka. Ia menepis segala pemikiran buruknya dan kembali fokus berjalan kepapan pengumuman. Sesampainya didepan papan pengumuman barisan siswa didepan papan pengumuman membuka akses untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melihat. Baekhyun cuek melangkah mendekat dan tak memperdulikan keanehan yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo membaca sebuah poster besar yang tertempel dipapan pengumuman. Posternya sangat menarik dan membuat siapa saja ingin membaca. Dan poster itu berisi tentang audisi tim vokal. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud dengan Joonmyeon sunbae tadi pagi batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membaca hingga akhir poster kemudian memelototkan mata besarnya. Namanya tertulis jelas dibagian bawah poster sebagai anak kelas satu yang langsung masuk tim vokal tanpa audisi.

"Matamu akan keluar jika kau melotot seperti itu" komentar Jongin tepat disebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendengus dan kembali memperhatikan poster.

"Kau hebat juga bisa langsung masuk kedalam tim vokal, pendek" ucap Jongin dengan tangan yang mendarat mulus dibahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik tangan Jongin yang seenaknya berada dipundaknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" perintah Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

Jongin balas memandang Kyungsoo tanpa gentar. Tangannya masih bertengger indah dibahu sempit Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum miring yang membuat geram Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang singkirkan tanganmu!" seru Kyungsoo naik pitam.

Jeritan Kyungsoo mengundang perhatian dari semua siswa yang berada dikoridor. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertengkar. Petengkaran mereka selalu mengundang banyak penonton. Semua mengantisipasi kelanjutan pertengkaran mereka. Baekhyun yang dari tadi berada disebelah Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan tak melerai Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan mencoba untuk membanting tubuh Jongin. Tapi gerakannya terlalu mudah dibaca oleh Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin mengambil alih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencengkeram kuat. Ia hempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo dipapan pengumuman hingga papannya sedikit bergoyang. Ia tatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dalam. Serasa tersihir Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak dari kukungan Jongin. Suasana koridor berubah hening. Semua pasang mata semakin penasaran dengan adegan dramatis itu. Bahkan ada yang tak mengedipkan matanya takut akan kehilangan momen berharga.

Jongin menyunggingkan smirknya sekali lagi. Ia suka melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang diam dan tak berdaya.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang sebelumnya"

Chu~~~

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mian aku baru bisa apdate sekarang. Maafkan aku atas keterlambatannya. Terimakasih buat para readers yang masih setia menunggu. Disini koneksi internetnya sering ngadat apalagi didalam kamar. Aku juga ga bisa mastiin kapan apdate lagi. Mohon pengertiannya. ditunggu saja ya. Yang pasti aku akan nylesain epep ini. Aku ga akan buat ceritanya naggung kug. hehehehe**

**Gomawo untuk para readers yang udah nyempetin review. dan untuk yang udah fav n foll terima kasih juga. Review lagi ne...**

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35


	3. CONFESSION

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: CONFESSION**

Seorang yeoja tersenyum samar didalam ruangan kerjanya. Ia memandangi salah satu layar monitor diruangannya. Sebuah adegan yang sangat mengejutkan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang namja. Yeoja itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena tak sengaja melihat adegan yang tak mungkin dilewatkan dari sekian banyak adegan dilayar monitornya. Diruangan kerja yeoja itu memiliki banyak sekali monitor untuk untuk setiap cctv yang terpasang.

Bayangkan saja seberapa banyak monitor itu jika diseluruh sekolah yang ia dirikan memasang setiap sudutnya dan ruangan dengan cctv. Mungkin kalian akan pusing jika menyaksikan banyak gambar yang tertampilkan disetiap monitor. Tapi bagi yeoja itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Ia terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Ini adalah obsesinya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum miring mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah drama yang menyenangkan disekolahnya. Ia tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita cinta para murid disekolahnya. Apalagi ada pemeran utama baru yang memasuki drama yang tak ia rencanakan. Ia menantikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa turun. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Setelah kepergok membolos kelas dan tiba-tiba saja dimasukkan kedalam tim vokal, dia dengan mudahnya dicium oleh murid baru yang sudah membuat gara-gara dihari pertama ia sekolah. Emosi Kyungsoo sudah berada diubun-ubun. Ia tak bisa diam dilecehkan seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa dibully disekolah elit ini. Bukan pembullyan seperti dilakukan anak sekolah pada umumnya, tapi lebih kearah pelecehan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Ia harus segera keluar dari sekolah ini. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan teman-temannya dan para sunbaenya. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan itu disebabkan oleh satu orang.

"Kyungsoo"

Panggilan itu membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah sudah ada yang menginterupsi. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya. Ekspresi datar seperti tak ingin diganggu ia pasang. Orang yang memanggilnya itu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya orang itu.

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kau ingin aku antar? Sekalian saja"

"Ani. Saya bisa pulang sendiri, sunbae"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne"

"Hyung!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggu percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seorang sunbaenya. Namja yang memanggil partner bicara Kyungsoo itu mendekat dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung? Eoh?"

Pertanyaan namja yang baru saja datang itu terhenti saat ia melihat ada orang lain yang sedang diajak bicara oleh hyungnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama saja, Kyungsoo-ya?" tawar namja itu lagi dan sedikit lebih memaksa.

"Aniyo, Joonmyeon sunbae. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula sunbae kelihatannya memiliki 'acara' sendiri dengan teman-teman sunbae. Saya tak ingin mengganggu 'kesenangan' sunbae. Kalau begitu saya pamit" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit ketus.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo hari ini. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan bersikap sopan dengan para sunbaenya dan jarang menggunakan kata-kata tak sopan. Ia rasa suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang tak baik hari ini.

"Kenapa burung hantu itu selalu berkata ketus. Tak cocok dengan tampang imutnya" gumam namja disebelah Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Jongin-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu pulang bersama. Lihat mereka juga sudah menunggumu"

Jongin menunjuk sekumpulan namja yang tak jauh darinya dengan menggunakan dagunya. Joonmyeon mengikuti arah tunjukkan Jongin lalu mengangguk dan mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Apa tadi Kyungsoo?" tanya namja bermata rusa yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh namja berkulit putih susu.

"Ne. Sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin diganggu" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Bukannya tak ingin diganggu, hyung. Lebih tepatnya dia tak ingin melihat namja yang berada disebelahmu tadi" timpal Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan memandang Sehun tak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Jongin tadi menciumnya didepan papan pengumuman saat semua anak-anak sedang berkumpul disana" jawab Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"MWO?!" teriak para namja yang berada disana.

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Minseok yang semula tak tertarik dengan percakapan Joonmyeon dan Luhan tiba-tiba ikut berteriak setelah mendengar penuturan maknae mereka. Semua mata terarah ke Jongin. Namja hitam itu menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya si albino itu menceritakan hal itu kepada para hyungnya.

"YAK! Jugulle?!" teriak Jongin.

Jongin mencoba memukul Sehun tapi Sehun dengan sigap menghindari pukulan Jongin. Kedua maknae itu saling kejar-kejaran. Jongin terus berusaha mengejar Sehun sedangkan Sehun terus menghindari kejaran Jongin. Kedua namja itu terus berlarian tanpa ada yang ingin melerai.

"Mwoya ige?"

Suara berat dan seksi milik seorang namja paling tinggi dari teman-temannya itu mengalihkan pandangan dari aksi kejar-kejaran Sehun dan Jongin. Namja itu datang bersama seorang namja bermata panda dan namja mungil berdimple. Kelima namja yang berada disana mengganggkat bahunya.

"Kenapa mereka saling mengejar? Apa mereka sedang bermain sesuatu? Kenapa Tao tak diajak?" tanya Tao –namja bermata panda.

"Kau tak perlu mengikuti mereka, Taoie. Mereka itu aneh" bisik Minseok yang berada disebelah Tao. Tao mengangguk imut.

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" perintah Yifan –namja paling tinggi.

Seketika Jongin dan Sehun berhenti dan mememandang Yifan yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Keduanya menegak ludahnya kasar. Jika sudah seperti itu maka Yifan benar-benar tak ingin dibantah. Keduanya masih diam ditempat masing-masing tanpa berani menatap mata Yifan.

"Sudah lah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Tak enak dilihat oleh anak-anak yang lain" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan Yifan.

Semua yang berada disana bernafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tak akan melihat kemarahan Yifan kepada dua maknae itu. Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada Sehun dan Jongin untuk segera pergi. Keduanya langsung menghampiri teman-temannya. Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan meminta perlindungan. Sedangkan Jongin mendekati Joonmyeon. Dasar kedua maknae yang sangat nakal.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang bosan berada dalam mobil memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela. Saat ini dia berada didalam mobil bersama kedua hyungnya. Kim bersaudara itu selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama menaiki mobil Joonmyeon. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh jalan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Jongin berhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat. Ia seperti melihat sosok namja burung hantu teman sekelasnya bersama seorang gadis yang merangkul tangannya mesra. Keduanya terlihat perbincangan ringan. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum kearah namja burung hantu dan dibalas senyuman juga olehnya.

DEG

Jantung Jongin serasa berhenti berdetak. Semua yang ada disekitarnya seakan-akan bergerak pelan. Senyuman pemuda itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Tak pernah sekalipun Jongin melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Ternyata sangat manis dan bibir itu membentuk tanda hati saat sang empunya tersenyum. Dunia Jongin terasa berbeda. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat kinerja seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Mobil Joonmyeon melesak dengan cepat membuat orang yang sedari tadi ia pandangi menghilang dibalik tikungan. Jongin mendesah kecewa kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan smirknya. Ia berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir manis namja itu walaupun mendapatkan tinjuan diperutnya sebagai balasan dari pemuda itu. Bibirnya sangat manis semanis wajahnya. Jongin merasa ketagihan dengan bibir itu. Ingin sekali ia mengklaim bahwa bibir itu adalah miliknya seorang. Jongin benar-benar gila sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai ditempat kerjanya yaitu sebuah cafe. Cafe itu terlihat biasa saja dibagian depannya tapi jika kalian masuk kedalam kafe tersebut kalian akan menemukan para pegawainya yang rata-rata adalah namja imut. Sebagian besar pegawainya adalah namja tapi ada beberapa yeoja juga bekerja disana.

Kyungsoo masuk melalui pintu belakang cafe khusus untuk para pegawai. Kyungsoo langsung menuju lokernya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayanan. Kyungsoo merupakan pelayan dicafe ini. Wajah imutnya itu membuatnya langsung diterima oleh pemilik cafe itu. Kyungsoo tak terlalu mempedulikan bagaimana ia diterima yang jelas ia harus bekerja demi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya untuk sentuhan terakhir sebelum keluar dari ruang istirahat pegawai. Baru saja ia keluar sudah disuguhi pemandangan hebat antara yeoja dan namja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah pertengkaran kecil yang sudah biasa terjadi antara seorang yeoja dan namja yang menjadi pegawai dicafe itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang oppa, jangan membuatnya berantakan!"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu! Salahkan saja Himchan yang menaruhnya sembarangan!"

"Aku melihat sendiri jika oppa yang melakukannya!"

"Bukan aku! Aku harus bilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti, Sulli-ah!"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Setelah kejadian disekolah amat sangat buruk kini ditambah pertengkaran tak bermutu dari teman-teman pegawainya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa santai sedikitpun hari ini. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Wasseo?"

Sapaan seorang namja membuatya memalingkan mukanya. Seorang namja mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya.

"Selalu ribut bukan. Aku heran kenapa mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil" bisik namja itu didekat Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya, Himchan hyung" timpal Kyungsoo. Namja yang dipanggil Himchan itu tersenyum penuh arti dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lalu pergi keluar untuk melayani para tamu.

Kyungsoo mendekati yeoja dan namja yang sedari tadi saling ngotot dan tak ingin mengalah. Kyungsoo mengatur letak susunan bahan dan peralatan dapur yang menjadi sumber masalah. Yah...masalah yang sebenarnya hanya karena bahan dan peralatan tidak berada ditempatnya yang seharusnya. Dan semua itu dilakukan oleh Himchan tanpa sepengatuhan Sulli dan akhirnya Minho yang terkena omelan Sulli.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya kembali. Aku harap kalian bisa berhenti bertengkar. Aku akan menuju kebagian depan" ucap Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang berhenti bertengkar karena interupsi dari Kyungsoo. Minho menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar dari dapur sedangkan Sulli menahan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo menyapa para pelanggannya dengan senyum yang mengembang berbeda sekali dengan kebiasaannya. Ia harus bisa menunjukkan profesionalitasnya saat bekerja. Rata-rata tamu dicafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja adalah kaum hawa. Pelayan imut dan rupawan menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk cafe ini. Bahkan setiap pelayan disini mempunyai penggemar masing-masing.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk selama beberapa minggu sudah mendapatkan banyak penggemar. Wajah imutnya dan senyuman hatinya meluluhkan para pengunjung setia cafe itu. Bahkan keberadaan Kyungsoo semakin menarik pengunjung untuk datang. Cafe yang sudah ramai itu semakin ramai pengunjung terutama saat jam-jam pulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo mencatat pesanan dan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Beberapa yeoja mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Kyungsoo terkenal tak terlalu banyak bicara dengan para pelanggannya. Selain urusan pekerjaan Kyungsoo tak akan membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum pengganti jawaban. Dan hal itu membuat para yeoja menjerit histeris melihat 'heartlips' yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menuju kemeja pesanan dan memberikan pesanan itu kesalah satu temannya yang bertugas disana. Namja itu menerima pesanan Kyungsoo dan meneriakkan pesanan ke para koki yang berada didalam.

"Lelah? Kelihatannya hari ini kau tampak tak bersamangat" tanya namja itu.

"Sedikit, hyung. Ada beberapa masalah disekolah dan disini aku disuguhi penampilan drama kolosalmu, hyung" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Eiy...bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Jangan anggap terlalu serius pertengkaran kami" ucap Minho.

"Benar. Jangan menganggap pertengkaran kami terlalu serius oppa. Ini merupakan salah satu hiburan kami disini" imbuh Sulli yang datang dan membawakan pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat sendirikan. Bahkan Sulli setuju denganku. Sungguh keajaiban" kata Minho sedikit mendramatisir.

"Ish...sana urusi pekerjaanmu. Lihat ada pelanggan yang ingin membayar!" kesal Sulli.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu lalu mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya. Sulli kembali kedapur sedangkan Minho sibuk dimeja kasir dan sesekali menggoda para yeoja yang ingin membayar tagihannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen sederhananya. Ia nyalakan lampu hingga menerangi ruangan minimalis yang disebutnya 'rumah'. Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya dimeja belajarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa usang yang sudah tak layak pakai itu. Apartemennya tak terlalu luas bahkan sangat kecil. Satu ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk semuanya. Dari dapur, kamar hingga tempat belajarnya. Satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki dinding pemisah hanya kamar mandinya saja, selebihnya tak ada sedikitpun pemisah.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup nyaman tinggal disana. Walaupun kecil ia masih bersyukur memiliki sebuah tempat tinggal dan tidak tidur dijalanan. Kyungsoo mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Sebuah TV kecil yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya hiburannya dirumahnya. Kyungsoo menikmati acara santainya selepas pulang dari bekerja. Ia terlalu malas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang sedikit lengket.

Kejadian demi kejadian ia lewati hari ini. Hanya sofa usangnya ini yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dengan segala urusan yang terjadi hari ini. Ia ingat jika hari ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan tapi juga tak ia harapkan. Ia takut jika orang itu membuat hidupnya berantakan. Tapi ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk kepada orang itu karena orang itu sangat ia sayangi.

Mungkin kehadiran orang itu menjadi sebuah ancaman untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus lebih waspada untuk melangkah. Jika tidak ia akan terperangkap kedalam lubang itu lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Pikirannya kacau dan tak dapat berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Kim berkumpul malam ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi agenda wajib untuk keluarga besar mereka. Setiap minggunya mereka akan mengadakan perkumpulan untuk mengakrabkan diri dan mengenal keluarga mereka lebih dekat. Banyak hal yang akan dibahas dari urusan perusahan hingga urusan remeh seputar gosip anak-anak dan cucu-cucu mereka.

Ruang keluarga dirumah utama keluarga Kim menjadi pilihan pertemuan hari ini. Sebisa mungkin mereka melepas atribut keformalan mereka saat berkumpul saat ini. Pakaian santai menjadi pilihan mereka untuk bertegur sapa seperti saat ini. Sang tetua Kim –Kim Sooman terlihat puas dengan pertemuan kali ini. Karena cucu bungsunya dapat ikut dipertemuan kali ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu, appa" seru Hyoyeon satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana.

"Mwonde?" tanya Sooman kalem.

"Appa akan sangat terkejut!" pekik Hyoyeon senang dan mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Dasar ahjumma gila" gumam Jongin yang masih bisa didengar oleh eommanya. Sang eomma memberikan sebuah hadiah khusus didahi Jongin sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi gelap dan sebuah layar putih turun. Sepeti sedang menonton sebuah film dibioskop semua yang ada disana tenang dan tak ada suara. Sebuah alunan lagu mendadak muncul dan dilayar itu terlihat dua orang namja sedang bernyayi. Suara keduanya membaur dan memunculkan sebuah melodi indah. Setiap orang disana hanya mampu diam dan menyaksikan layar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Terutama Kim Jongin.

Mata Jongin hanya terfokus pada satu objek dilayar itu. Seorang namja yang tampak senang sedang berduet dengan rekannya. Namja mungil yang ada dipenglihatan Jongin tampak lebih bersinar dimatanya. Apalagi suara emasnya mampu membuat Jongin terbang melayang. Didunia Jongin yang sekarang yang hanya ada wajah namja mungil itu dan suaranya. Kedua hal itu membuat Jongin melupakan segala yang ada disekelilingnya.

Matanya terus memandang wajah imut namja itu. Sedikitpun Jongin tak mengedipkan matanya. Tak peduli jika matanya pedih yang ia pedulikan saat ini yaitu tak melewatkan barang sedetikpun momen berharga itu. Telinganya dengan seksama mendengarkan suara emas namja pujaan hatinya. Suara itu mengalun lembut ditelinga Jongin hingga kedalam hatinya.

Ryeowook sedari tadi mengamati Jongin. Putra bungsunya itu tampak bahagia sekali melihat sosok yang tertampil pada layar. Walaupun Jongin tidak memperlihatkan ekspresinya secara langsung tapi sebagai eommanya, Ryeowook tau dari mata anaknya yang tampak berbinar. Anaknya ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta tapi masih belum mengakuinya. Ryeowook kembali menatap datar kedua namja yang ada dilayar. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Ryeowook sudah tau mana namja yang ditatap oleh Jongin. Seulas senyum tampil diwajahnya. Ia tak menyangka pilihan hati anaknya jatuh pada seorang namja mungil nan manis dan memliki suara yang merdu sama sepertinya.

Lampu kembali menyala dan layar putih kembali digulung. Hyoyeon mengamati ekspresi para penontonnya dengan wajah sumringah. Ia sangat tak sabar mendengar komentar dari keluarganya.

"Eotte? Eotte? Eotte?" tanya Hyoyeon tak sabar.

"Jadi ini yang membuat imo menerima mereka secara khusus?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Benar! Bagus bukan? Aku yakin kalian semua sependapat denganku!" ucap Hyoyeon PD.

"Imo memang Jjang! Aku sangat setuju!" pekik Luhan senang dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya keatas. Hyoyeon melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Aku suka suara mereka. Sangat khas. Bagaimana pendapatmu, chagi?" tanya Jongwoon aka Yesung.

"Ne sangat bagus. Aku rasa mereka bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat" puji Ryeowook.

"Tunggu! Siapa namja yang bermata bulat itu? Aku tak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Kalau namja yang satu bukankah anak dari keluarga Byun?" tanya Heechul memecah suasana bahagia.

"Namja bermata bulat itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Ia merupakan murid beasiswa khususku dan untuk namja yang satunya bernama Byun Baekhyun anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun" jelas Hyoyeon.

"Beasiswa? Kau menerima murid beasiswa? Murid dari kalangan bawah?" cerocos Heechul tak suka.

"Dia pintar dan memiliki potensi. Aku sudah mengujinya sangat ketat dan dia berhasil melaluinya jadi tak masalahkan menerimanya" jawab Hyoyeon santai.

"Tapi dia dari kalangan bawah! Kau bisa menghancurkan reputasi sekolahmu! Dia tak layak berada dijajaran anak-anak kalangan atas!" sungut Heechul marah.

"Eomma sudahlah. Ia namja yang baik dan sopan" bujuk Luhan menenangkan eommanya.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali berdekatan dengan namja itu. Dia bisa mempengaruhimu menjadi tak baik" larang Heechul kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jangan terlalu keras kepada anak kita, Chullie-ah. Biarkan saja ia berteman dengan siapa saja" ucap Hangeng bijak.

"TIDAK! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku tak terima dia berada disekolah yang sama dengan anakku" putus Heechul ngotot dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hangeng menghela nafasnya pasrah dan pamit kepada ayah mertuanya serta semua keluarganya. Luhan mengekor dibelakang ayahnya. Sooman meminum kopinya santai. Ia sangat tau dengan watak anak pertamanya itu. Sangat keras kepala. Suasana diruang keluarga Kim sangat hening semenjak sepeninggalan Hangeng, Heechul dan Luhan.

Mata Jongin menerawang. Bagaikan sebuah cambukan keras ditubuhnya saat ada penentangan yang dilontarkan Heechul mengenai namja yang mulai mencuri hatinya itu. Jongin tau jika bibinya itu sangat tak menyukai kalangan bawah dan Kyungsoo merupakan kalangan bawah. Akan sangat sulit baginya untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Sebisa mungkin bibinya yang galak itu akan menjauhkan semua kalangan bawah yang berdekatan dengan keluarga Kim. Menurut bibinya keluarga Kim keluarga yang terhormat dan hanya bergaul dengan keluarga terhormat yang lainnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Baru saja ia akan memulai kisah cintanya tapi sudah dihalangi tembok tinggi yang dinamakan 'status keluarga'. Ryeowook menatap Jongin dengan pandangan iba. Ia tau jika untuk mendekati namja seperti Kyungsoo akan sangat sulit bagi Jongin. Apalagi latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda menjadi penghalang besar bagi anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan untuk anak kelas satu. Karena hari ini mereka yang mengikuti audisi tim vokal akan menjalankan serangkaian tes. Audisi ini diikuti hampir seluruh murid kelas satu. Semua siswa seakan-akan tertarik bergabung menjadi anggota tim vokal sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Dan untuk menunjang audisi hari ini kepala sekolah sengaja meliburkan jam belajar mengajar untuk murid kelas satu. Semua anak kelas satu disuruh berkumpul di Hall pertemuan untuk menyaksikan audisi tim vokal. Tahun ini minat siswa kelas satu lebih besar dibandingkan tahun lalu. Hingga tak ada pilihan lain meliburkan belajar mengajar hari ini.

Semua siswa yang tidak mengikuti audisi berbondong-bondong menuju Hall pertemuan. Mereka menantikan aksi teman seangkatannya yang akan menjadi anggota tim vokal. Sedangkan untuk siswa yang mengikuti audisi dikumpulkan menjadi satu untuk dilakukan pengarahan sebelum acara mulai. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya ikut bergabung dengan para peserta audisi untuk mendengarkan pengarahan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tak perlu ikut tapi Luhan menyuruh mereka untuk bergabung dengan lainnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdiri dipojok belakang barisan. Mereka nampak tak tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan sunbae mereka tentang segala aturan saat audisi. Lagipula mereka disini juga bukan karena ikut audisi jadi sedikit membosankan juga mendengar ocehan sunbae mereka. Baekhyun terlihat memasang earphone dikedua telinganya dan memutar musik yang ada di Ipodnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membaca buku yang dibawanya dengan tubuh yang menyender pada dinding.

Pengarahan selesai dilakukan dan para peserta diminta bersiap. Para peserta berbondong-bondong menuju ke Hall pertemuan karena pengarahannya dilakukan diruang musik lantai dua. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendongak saat melihat teman-temannya keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan ikut keluar. Baekhyun mengekori Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan earphone yang masih menggantung ditelinganya. Tapi arah Kyungsoo berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo menuju kelantai atas padahal Hall pertemuan berada dibelakang gedung sekolah. Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketangga.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan earphonenya. Kyungsoo berhenti dianak tangga pertama lalu menoleh.

"Perpustakaan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak ingin menonton audisi?"

"Aku tak tertarik. Aku sedang butuh ketenangan"

"Ok. Hati-hati saat diperpustakaan. Aku dengar disana menyeramkan" bisik Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengacuhkan perkataan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang berada dilantai tiga.

Seorang namja dari kejauhan melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara. Ia menunjukkan smirknya saat melihat Kyungsoo pergi sendiri kelantai atas. Namja itu kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo dan menjaga jarak lumayan jauh agar tak dicurigai Kyungsoo.

Smirknya semakin lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah pasti sangat sepi. Namja itu berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki perpustakaan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok mungil yang masuk kedalam perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ia masuk.

Namja itu masuk perlahan dan mulai menyusuri jajaran rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Perpustakaan disekolahnya hampir menyamai dengan perpustakaan kota. Sangat besar dan luas. Banyak spot tempat membaca yang dibuat tak mengelompok jadi satu layaknya perpustakaan pada umumnya. Tempat membaca yang disediakan diberbagai tempat. Perpustakaan itu dibuat layaknya sebuah Maze yang membingungkan.

Tangan namja itu menyentuh setiap rak yang dilaluinya dengan mata yang terus mencari sosok mungil yang diincarnya. Seketika senyuman miring terlihat jelas saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang membaca dipojok ruangan.

Namja itu mendekati sosok itu perlahan. Ia tak ingin sosok itu menyadari kehadirannya. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sosok itu. Namja itu duduk didepan namja bermata bulat yang serius membaca. Ia tumpukan kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan mengamati sosok mungil didepannya yang mampu merebut perhatiannya semenjak ia masuk kesekolah ini. Wajah culunnya yang menggunakan kaca mata tebal membuatnya semakin imut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat" jawab Jongin santai.

"Kau sudah melihat bukan? Sekarang pergilah" usir Kyungsoo dingin.

"Shirreo. Aku masih belum puas" tolak Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku atau kau yang keluar dari sini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

"Tak keduanya. Aku ingin kita berada disini" jawab Jongin santai. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Pernyataan itu membuat langkah Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk melihat Jongin yang masih duduk.

"Aku menyukaimu" ulang Jongin yang sekarang menatap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yes, i'm back! lamakah? Sepertinya tak banyak peminat ya epep ini. sepi sekali yang review. tapi tak apa. aku akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. oh...untuk epep kelanjutan dari I MISS YOU aku belum bisa memastikan kapan lanjut. Masih mentok ini. Bingung juga mau aku buat kayak gimana.**

**Gomawo to all readers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya. Dan untuk para readers yang udah fol dan fav cerita aku terima kasih juga. Tapi jangan lupa berikan Review kalian juga ya.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35, she3nn0, Kaisoo32, EXO Love EXO, Im Magnae, parkminoz, yoosushipper729


	4. THE AUDITION

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4: THE AUDITION**

"Aku menyukaimu"

Kyungsoo memandang penuh tanya akan pernyataan Jongin. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu hingga bisa-bisanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya. Jongin memandang penuh harap kearah mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ia baru bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukai namja bermata bulat yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu. Ia tak berani memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan cinta saat ini. Terlalu dini untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku rasa kau salah mengerti, Jongin-ssi"

Ucapan itu membuat suasana hening yang tercipta pecah. Jongin gantian memandang Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau hanya menyukaiku karena aku satu-satunya siswa yang tidak berasal dari kalangan atas. Itu wajar terjadi mengingat kalian para orang kaya tak pernah berkumpul dengan orang biasa sepertiku. Kalian hanya penasaran dengan kehidupan biasa seperti apa atau mungkin kau mengasihaniku karena aku miskin"

Jongin mendengus mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang tak masuk akal. Lagi-lagi perbedaan status dibawa-bawa. Ia terlalu malas mengakui akan ada tembok besar yang menghalangi antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Rupanya Kyungsoo selalu berpikiran negatif tentang orang kaya. Padahal tak semua orang kaya merasa kasihan atau tertarik karena kebiasaan yang berbeda. Tak bisakah namja mungil ini berpikiran sedikit positif tentangnya. Tapi mengingat awal perjumpaan mereka yang terkesan buruk mungkin mempengaruhi pendapat namja mungil didepannya ini.

"Kau pikir aku sepicik itu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku hanya tertarik karena latar belakang yang berbeda atau aku kasihan padamu?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukankah setiap orang tertarik karena ada yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada pada mereka? Aku rasa kau juga begitu. Statusku yang sangat mencolok membuatmu penasaran seperti apa diriku. Ditambah hari pertamamu disekolah ini sangat berkesan bukan dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Jadi dengan semua itu membuatmu tertarik untuk dekat denganku dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukaiku walaupun kita baru bertemu beberapa minggu. Bahkan kita tak berteman sama sekali yah walaupun kita sekelas" tutur Kyungsoo menjelaskan segala kemungkinannya.

Jongin cengo mendengar rentetan kalimat Kyungsoo. Namja mungil ini benar-benar aneh sekaligus menarik. Jongin berpikir jika orang pintar seperti Kyungsoo selalu berpikir dengan semua kemungkinan dan penuh logika.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Dan aku berharap tak akan ada bahasan seperti ini kedepannya"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan keluar dari perpus meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung dan masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Jongin dibuat terperanggah dengan segala kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ternyata namja yang ia sukai diam-diam itu sangat menarik dan menyimpan penuh misteri. Senyuman terkembang diwajah Jongin. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia menyukai namja mungil itu. Bukan karena statusnya atau kasihan tapi lebih ke kepribadian namja itu yang sangat berbeda dari orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat audisi tim vokal karena ketenangannya diganggu oleh orang yang selalu saja mengusik hari-hari tenangnya semenjak ia datang. Baekhyun menoleh saat sadar Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya.

"Katanya kau ingin membaca diperpustakaan?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mengganggu disana dan tak membiarkanku tenang" balas Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Kau melihat hantu? Disana benar-benar ada penghuninya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tsk. Sudah perhatikan saja kedepan. Sekarang giliran kau yang menggangguku" kesal Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ikutan berdecak dan kembali memfokuskan ke audisi.

.

.

Suara nyanyian dari para peserta mengalun dan menyebar diseluruh penjuru hall. Semua murid yang menyaksikan diam dan tak bersuara dengan mata dan pendengaran yang fokus keearah peserta audisi. Audisi ini layaknya audisi pencarian bakat yang ada dilayar kaca. Bahkan standarnya lebih tinggi. Tak hanya bakat yang dilihat melainkan segala teknik vokal dan penghayatan sang penyanyi. Kepala sekolah tak segan-segan mencerca segala kecacatan para peserta.

Audisi berjalan setengahnya. Saat ini semua siswa berhamburan keluar Hall. Kepala sekolah memerintahkan mereka untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali audisinya. Beberapa dari mereka menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Lagipula ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Beberapa lagi menyemangati teman mereka yang ikut audisi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih duduk santai dibangku mereka. Mereka terlalu malas untuk beranjak. Mereka sama-sama memandang panggung yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Mengingat mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang. Kedua namja mungil itu juga memandang kerumunan orang yang berada dibawah panggung terutama dibangku para juri.

Seorang namja tinggi naik keatas panggung dengan membawa gitar. Ia duduk dikursi yang sengaja disediakan diatas panggung. Namja itu mengatur mic agar pas didepan mulutnya. Ia berdehem pelan kemudian memetik gitarnya.

Petikan gitar yang mengalun indah membuat semua orang yang masih didalam Hall itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat kearah panggung. Namja itu melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suara beratnya. Alunan petikan gitar dan suara namja itu beradu sangat indah. lagu yang dinyanyikannya juga menambah kesan manis dan romantis.

Namja itu bernyanyi sambil memandang satu tempat. Tempat dimana seorang namja yang duduk dibangku penonton. Nyanyiannya terus mengalun dan pandangannya selalu ia tujukan ke namja itu. Namja yang bernyanyi itu mengungkapkan segala rasa yang dibenaknya lewat lagunya. Dan berharap namja yang duduk disana dapat mengerti segala perasaannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan namja yang bernyanyi diatas panggung itu seksama. Ia tau namja itu tapi ia tak tau namanya. Beberapa kali ia bertemu namja itu secara tak sengaja. Dan namja itu selalu saja mendekati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang namja itu. Pandangannya mengarah kearah tempat duduknya tapi ia tau jika yang tengah ditatap adalah namja disebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menunjukkan ekspresi senang, malu atau marah. Hanya ekspresi datar yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Lagu yang dibawakan namja jangkung tadi selesai. Semua orang yang berada di Hall bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka sangat tau siapa namja itu. Walaupun namja itu bukan bagian tim vokal tapi ia bagian dari tim musik karena ia merupakan anggota tim rapper. Namja jangkung itu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat kearah para penonton layaknya seorang seniman yang telah menyelesaikan konsernya.

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tau dengan jelas dan pasti jika namja tadi menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dirinya. Karena lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaannya sedari dulu. Namja itu pasti sengaja melakukannya. Tangan Baekhyun sedikit terkepal menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menuruni anak tangga dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Setelah menuruni anak tangga yang terakhir ia melihat teman albinonya. Sehun menatap kaget kearah Jongin karena tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau darimana saja? Sebentar lagi audisinya akan dilanjutkan" ucap Sehun.

"Aku dari perpustakaan" jawab Jongin singkat. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ke perpus?" heran Sehun. Tak biasanya Jongin mendatangi perpustakaan. Selama ia mengenal Jongin tak pernah namja tan itu menginjakkan kaki diperpustakaan.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin malas. Ia tau jika Sehun akan sangat heran melihatnya yang pergi keperpustakaan.

"Lupakan! Sekarang ikut aku. Kepala sekolah ingin kau dan aku mengisi acara audisi kali ini" ajak Sehun.

"Mengisi acara? Untuk apa? Aku tak bisa bernyanyi" tolak Jongin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bernyanyi? Kita akan melakukan dance"

"Oh..."

"Aku terkadang ragu kau benar-benar anak dari Kim Jongwoon ahjussi dan Kim ryeowook ahjuma atau bukan. Sama sekali tak mewarisi bakat mereka" cibir Sehun yang melangkah disebelah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Audisi tim vokal masih terus berlangsung. Peserta yang lumayan banyak membuat audisi berjalan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah karena sedari tadi hanya duduk dan mendengarkan orang-orang bernyanyi. Mereka cukup bosan. Walaupun ada hiburan lain ditengah-tengah audisi tetap saja itu tak mengurangi rasa suntuk mereka. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika namja tan dan namja albino yang sekelas dengannya hebat dalam menari. Kyungsoo akui jika kharisma namja tan itu saat menari sangat bersinar. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin untuk saat ini.

Beberapa murid sudah mulai mengeluh dan sedikit ribut. Joonmyeon yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri kepala sekolah.

"Saya rasa murid-murid sudah mulai lelah. Bagaimana jika audisi kita lanjutkan besok saja, Gyojangnim?" bisik Joonmyeon disebelah Hyoyeon.

"Andwe! Kita akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan acara penutup yang spesial" ucap Hyoyeon sambil menyeringai. Joonmyeon yang melihat seringaian itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Jika seringaian itu sudah ditunjukkan oleh bibinya pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

Para murid mendesah lega karena audisi sudah berakhir. Itu akhirnya mereka akan segera pulang dan bisa beristirahat. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar setelah peserta terakhir selesai menunjukkan kemampuannya. Mereka benar-benar ingin pulang.

Kepala sekolah naik keatas panggung dan mengambil mic. Ia berdiri sejenak sambil menatap keseluruh murid-muridnya. Suasana yang tadinya riuh menjadi sunyi. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan diumumkan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Saya tau kalian pasti sudah lelah karena seharian ini hanya menonton audisi saja. Oleh karena itu saya menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk kalian semua untuk mengobati rasa lelah kalian. Aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya dan akan mengobati rasa lelah kalian"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi. Kepala sekolah mereka memang selalu memberi kejutan tak terduga. Hyoyeon yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu mulai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalian pasti penasaran dengan anggota baru yang saya rekrut secara khusus. Dan disini saya ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian seperti apa kemampuan orang-orang itu. Langsung saja kita panggil Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo untuk maju dan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua"

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot menyinari bangku yang diduduki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua namja itu kaget saat nama mereka disebut kepala sekolah. Saat pengarahan tadi mereka tak ada dalam daftar susunan acara tapi kenapa sekarang mereka disuruh untuk menjadi pengisi acara secara mendadak begini.

Semua mata menatap kedua namja tadi. Lampu sorot membantu para siswa untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tatapan teman-temannya membuat kedua namja mungil itu sedikit risih. Mereka masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Kepala sekolah memberi tanda untuk segera naik keatas panggung. Mau tak mau dua namja itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung. Setiap langkah mereka diperhatikan oleh seluruh siswa yang berada di Hall. Suasana hening menyelimuti Hall itu dan itu membuat Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo tegang.

Sesampainya diatas panggung kepala sekolah memberikan senyuman manisnya. Sedangkan kedua namja itu tersenyum kaku sekaligus tegang dengan jantung berdebar kuat. Mereka berdua belum pernah sekalipun menunjukkan suara mereka kepada orang banyak. Jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berdiri diatas panggung. Mereka seakan-akan merasa jika mereka ikut audisi hari ini.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan lagu khusu untuk kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik" ucap Hyoyeon menenangkan tanpa menggunakan mic.

"Tapi kenapa kepala sekolah tak memberitahukan kepada kami sebelumnya. Jadi kami bisa menyiapkannya dengan baik. Jika kami gagal pasti yang lain akan menganggap keputusan kepala sekolah salah" ucap Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

"Geogjeongma. Aku akan menanggung semua beban itu. Jadi kalian hanya perlu bernyanyi saja. Arraseo?"

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasrah.

Jantung Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdegub dengan kencang menantikan aba-aba dari sang kepala sekolah untuk mulai bernyanyi. Rasa gugup melanda mereka. Baekhyun sedikit lebih bisa menghadapi banyak orang seperti saat ini. Ia sudah lumayan terbiasa menghadapi kerumunan orang mengingat appanya merupakan orang penting dinegara ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia mati-matian menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia berada diatas panggung dan disaksikan banyak orang. Ia selalu menghindari acara-acara seperti saat ini tapi sekarang ia harus menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Kyungsoo melirik kebawah panggung dan menemukan beberapa sunbaenya yang memberikan semangat kepadanya. Ia tak membalas mereka karena tubuhnya benar-benar tegang. Dengan teratur Kyungsoo menarik dan menghembuskan nafas secara teratur. Paling tidak itu satu-satunya cara mengontrol kegugupannya.

Seorang murid menyerahkan mic kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dan menguatkan satu sama lain lewat pandangan mata mereka.

"Baiklah. Mari kita sambut penampilan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo" ucap Hyoyeon penuh semangat.

Suara musik terdengar. Suasana kembali hening. Kyungsoo memulai bernyanyi dibagian awal. Lagu yang disiapkan kepala sekolah adalah What is Love salah satu lagu dari boyband terkenal di Korea.

Suara Kyungsoo penuh dengan tekanan dan adlibsnya sangat indah dan mengagumkan. Sedangkan suara tinggi Baekhyun membuat para mendengar menahan nafasnya karena kekuatan karakter suaranya. Kedua suara namja itu menyatu dengan sempurna dan saling melengkapi. Apalagi penghayatan yang dilakukan keduanya sangat mendalam. Para siswa yang mendengar seakan-akan terhanyut dengan suara mereka.

Banyak tatapan kagum dilayangkan untuk kedua namja yang masih bernyanyi diatas panggung itu. Dari sekian banyak peserta hari ini hanya mereka berdua yang mampu membuat para penonton merasakan perasaan yang menghanyut jadi satu. Ekspresi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga membuat para penonton semakin terbuai. Mereka tak menyangka jika kedua namja yang disuruh secara mendadak untuk menyanyi itu bisa menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan yang sangat bagus.

Hyoyeon tersenyum senang melihat kedua namja kebanggaannya. Ia memang tak salah memilih orang. Kedua namja itu akan bisa sukses menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ia sangat yakin jika Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae jika disatukan akan menghasilkan kolaborasi yang sangat fantastis dan menghebohkan. Ia sudah tak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba.

Seorang namja yang menyaksikan penampilan namja diatas panggung itu hanya tersenyum samar. Ia sudah pernah mendengar sekali suara merdu itu saat bibinya menunjukkan kepada seluruh keluarganya. Dan sekarang ia bisa menyaksikan secara langsung orang dan suara merdu dari lelaki mungil pencuri hatinya. Segala yang ada pada namja itu bisa melumpuhkan segala syarafnya.

"What is love, eh? Akan aku tunjukkan apa itu cinta, my boy" gumam Jongin dengan smirknya.

.

.

.

Lagu yang dibawakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berakhir. Riuh suara tepuk tangan menggelegar diseluruh penjuru Hall. Beberapa ada yang bersiul dan berteriak keras. Layaknya sebuah konser yang telah selesai semua memberikan pujian. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat membungkukkan badan mereka dan tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya demi menormalkan nafasnya. Saat menyanyi tadi rasa gugupnya menghilang entah kemana tapi sekarang rasa gugupnya kembali apalagi ia mendengar segala pujian yang ditujukkan untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Jantungnya memompa darah terlalu cepat hingga ia sulit merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Pengalaman pertamanya tak buruk. Ia tak menyangka akan menerima banyak sambutan meriah dari teman-temannya.

Kepala sekolah naik keatas panggung dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelum meraih micnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutan yang telah saya siapkan. Memuaskan bukan? Aku harap itu menjadi obat lelah untuk kalian semua karena telah menonton audisi hari ini yang sedikit melelahkan. Pengumuman akan saya sampaikan besok disetiap papan pengumuman yang berada disekolah ini. Kalian bisa pulang dan selamat beristirahat" ucap Hyoyeon senang dan beranjak turun.

Seluruh siswa berbaris rapi untuk keluar dari Hall itu. Wajah lelah mereka tak tampak lagi dan digantikan dengan wajah cerah dan sumringah. Beberapa masih membahas acara penutupan yang khusus disiapkan kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun yang terlalu senang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo diatas panggung. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan didalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalas sekenanya pelukan Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun akan beraksi seperti sekarang ini. Ini kedua kalinya ia berduet dengan Baekhyun dan semakin meyakinkannya bahwa suaranya dengan Baekhyun menyatu dengan baik.

"Wah...tak aku sangka suara kalian yang asli lebih bagus. Kalian benar-benar hebat" puji seorang namja bermata rusa yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian membungkuk.

"Sekali lagi selamat bergabung di tim vokal" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya kalian tak akan membutuhkan latihan khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 1" celoteh Jongdae.

"Ah...sepertinya kalian harus berkenalan dengan beberapa orang dalam tim musik" ucap Luhan. Luhan memberi kode kepada kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul diatas panggung.

"Pertama-tama kenalkan anggota tim rapper. Dia Yifan ketua tim rapper dan dia Chanyeol anggota tim rapper. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa anggota timnya tapi kelihatannya sudah pulang" jelas Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk orang yang ia sebutkan.

Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Baekhyun mengacuhkan tatapan Chanyeol dan memilih memandang Joonmyeon.

"Lalu untuk tim vokal sendiri ada aku, Luhan dan Jongdae. Dan yang ini Yixing dan Minseok yang merupakan anggota khusus untuk tim musik. Mereka yang mengatur dan mengaransemen lagu-lagu. Sebenarnya mereka bukan anggota resmi tapi kehadiran mereka sangat penting untuk tim musik" tambah Joonmyeon.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap pemandangan yang mengganjal. Ia pandangi tiga orang yang berbaris rapi dibelakang para seniornya. Ia mengenali kedua namja yang disana tapi namja bermata panda yang berada diantara mereka ia tak yakin. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap sesuatu. Ia sadar jika Joonmyeon kurang dalam memperkenalkan mereka.

"Untuk tiga orang yang dibelakang itu adalah teman seangkatan kalian. Kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan kedua namja itu dan untuk namja yang berada ditengah mereka bernama Tao. Ia berbeda kelas dengan kalian. Dan mereka bukan anggota tim musik" jelas Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut anggota baru kita?" usul Minseok.

"Aku setuju! Ayo kita mengadakan party!" seru Luhan riang. Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhamnida, sunbaedeul. Tapi saya harus bekerja jadi saya tak bisa ikut bergabung" ucap Kyungsoo menghancurkan suasana senang Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ah wae~~~~" rengek Luhan sedih.

"Saya mohon maaf tapi saya harus bekerja" tutur Kyungsoo tak enak.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Saya juga ada urusan, hyung. Mian" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jika begitu kita tunda saja acara party kita. Kurang mengesankan jika orang yang kita sambut tak ada diacara party. Lain kali saja" putus Joonmyeon.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya dan bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti. Jika sudah begitu menandakan bahwa Luhan sedang merajuk. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan diangguki oleh Joonmyeon. Minseok dan Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan sangat antusias saat tau jika ada anggota baru diantara mereka dan ia sangat menantikan kehadiran mereka.

Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika sudah seperti itu artinya sebentar lagi Luhan akan menangis. Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun berdecih kemudian menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Kadang sifat manja Luhan melebihi Tao yang notabene sudah sangat manja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membersihkan meja dengan serius. Tak lupa ia membalik kursi dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ini sudah masuk jam tutup cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tugasnya adalah membersihkan meja dan membalik kursi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Banyak kejadian yang tak dapat terelakkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya...kemari! Makanan sudah siap. Ayo makan!" teriak Minho.

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyungsoo dan langsung menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul disalah satu meja yang disatukan.

"Hari ini aku membuatkan makanan spesial untuk kita semua" seru Sulli riang.

"Aku dan Sulli membuat menu baru. Ini hasil karya terbaru kami" bangga Minah.

"Kau yakin makanan ini tak beracun?" tanya Himchan yang memandangi makanan didepannya dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Yak! Oppa meragukan kemampuan kami!" sengit Minah tak terima.

"Hanya saja bentuk dan warnanya agak sedikit aneh kalau menurutku" timpal Minho.

"Itu karena oppa yang aneh. Tak ada yang aneh sedikitpun dengan masakanku!" kesal Sulli.

Perang mulutpun terjadi. Keempat orang itu selalu perang mulut dan tak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Hidupnya benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Tidak disekolah tidak juga ditempat kerja. Kyungsoo mengambil makanan yang sudah tersaji didepannya. Ia tak mau memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan teman sekerjanya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap namja yang berada didepannya yang makan dengan tenang sama sepertinya. Namja itu ikut menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lalu menyuapkan makanannya.

"Cobalah yang ini. Sangat enak" ucap namja itu sambil memberikan sepotong daging.

"Gomawo, Jungkook-ah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mungkin dari semua pegawai yang bekerja dicafe ini hanya Jungkook yang paling 'waras' dibandingkan yang lain. Ia tak pernah ikut campur urusan keempat orang lainnya yang memang selalu ribut dengan hal sepele. Dan juga Jungkook seumuran dengan Kyungsoo sehingga mereka berdua lebih mudah akrab satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook saling memberi makanan tanpa berkata. Karena menurut mereka akan percuma jika mereka berbincang. Suara keempat orang yang sedari tadi adu mulut itu lebih keras dibandingkan mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka sudah lumayan terbiasa walaupun sedikit risih.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Tae jatuh cinta kepada oppa. Aku yakin 100% jika oppa itu menyebalkan" cibir Sulli.

"Itu karena aku tampan dan romantis. Makanya Taeminnie terjerat dengan segala pesonaku" tutur Minho bangga.

"Jika aku jadi dia aku sudah memutuskanmu dari dulu oppa. Kau itu playboy ulung" cela Minah.

"Itu kan kau bukan uri taeminnie" jawab Minho cuek.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan" cibir Sulli dan Minah bersamaan.

Minho seorang penyuka sesama jenis? Jawabannya adalah iya. Minho dan juga Himchan mempunyai pacar seorang namja. Dan kedua yeoja itu mengetahuinya? Dan jawabannya lagi-lagi iya. Sulli dan Minah tak terlalu terkejut jika namja yang penuh pesona seperti Minho dan Himchan adalah gay. Sudah terlalu umum bagi mereka menemukan pasangan sesama jenis. Mereka berdua juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu ataupun jijik.

.

.

.

Semua berkumpul didepan cafe saat Minho mengunci pintu. Semua bersiap pulang. Minho dan Jungkook pamit terlebih dahulu karena mereka ada urusan. Sedangkan Himchan menunggu kekasih 'sangar'nya yang akan menjemputnya. Dan tersisalah Sulli, Minah dan Kyungsoo. Ketiga orang itu berjalan bersama. Kebetulan arah pulang mereka sama jadi mereka lebih sering pulang bersama.

Minah dan Sulli bercerita panjang lebar selama diperjalanaan. Kyungsoo hanya sesekali menimpali cerita kedua gadis yang berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Mereka bertiga terlalu larut dalam perbincangan mereka hingga tak sadar jika mereka sudah tiba dihalte. Ketiganya duduk menunggu bis selanjutnya datang. Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol ada sebuah suara motor yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mereka serempak menoleh kearah suara motor yang berhenti didepan mereka.

Seorang pengendara motor turun dan melepaskan helmnya. Kedua gadis disamping Kyungsoo sempat terpaku melihat wajah sang pengendara. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat mematikan ia tampilkan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau 'straight' rupanya. Pantas saja kau menolakku. Dan tak kusangka jika kau memacari dua orang sekaligus" ucap namja itu yang membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aku kembali~~~ #abaikan**

**Maafkan lama. Sebenernya mau apdate hari sabtu atau minggu kemaren tapi sibuk #soksibuk. Baru bisa apdate sekarang. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan jadwal apdate ku. Ceritanya masih belum aku ketik lagi. Ga ada waktu dan aku sudah berusaha untuk mengetik kelanjutannya. Ide-ide udah berlalu lalang dipikiranku tapi belum bisa ngetiknya. huhuhuhuhu. Mian readers-deul. Tapi aku usahakan secepatnya untuk apdate dan mengetik kelanjutannya.**

**Gomawo yang udah review. Selamat datang para readers baru. Dan maafkan aku yang belum sempet bales review kalian.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35, she3nn0, Kaisoo32, EXO Love EXO, Im Magnae, parkminoz, yoosushipper729, oneblacktomato, Baby Crong, Kim YeHyun, nurul cynkeomma, Kaisooship, dEeya, BABY L Soo, Krisyeol Lover


	5. THE REJECTION

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE REJECTION**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih terdiam dihalte bus. Minah dan Sulli pulang lebih dahulu setelah mendapat kode secara tak langsung namja yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap bersikap biasa saja. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Suara kendaraan yang masih berlalulalang menjadi background musik bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku masih tak menyangka namja sepertimu ternyata seorang 'straight'. Wajahmu tak mencerminkan sama sekali" tutur Jongin.

"Wae? Memang ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" sinis Kyungsoo. Ia tak terlalu suka berlama-lama berbicara dengan Jongin karena menurutnya pembicaraan ini tak akan cepat berakhir sebelum namja itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Wajahmu terlalu manis dan imut. Matamu bulat indah menunjukkan kepolosan. Bibirmu manis dan menggoda. Jadi dari semua itu tak ada yang menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria sejati"

Kyungsoo syok dengan penuturan namja tan didepannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji-muji wajahnya sedetail itu. Biasanya ia hanya mendengar kata 'imut' dan 'manis' tapi kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau jauh dari kata 'normal', Kyungsoo-ah. Kau lebih pantas menjadi 'uke' dan akan lebih pantas lagi jika kau menjadi 'uke'ku" Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu untuk tak membahas masalah ini lagi, Jongin-ssi. Seberapa banyak kau mencoba tetap saja aku tak akan menerimamu"

"Kau kan belum mengenalku. Kau belum tau seperti apa aku. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk mendapatkan serangan selanjutnya"

"Aku tak tertarik mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku hanya ingin bersekolah dengan tenang. Jadi lupakan apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini. Bahkan kita sudah membahas hal yang sama sebanyak dua kali dalam sehari"

"Kau akan bersekolah dengan tenang jika bersamaku. Aku pastikan itu"

"Berhentilah berharap dan membuat janji-janji bodoh. Masih banyak yeoja yang bisa kau kejar dan berhentilah mengganggu hidupku"

Kyungsoo memasuki bus yang baru saja datang. Ia tak menengok kearah namja tan yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Kyungsoo duduk dibanku pojok paling belakang sebelah kiri bus. Ia tak mau melihat muka namja yang hari ini mengusiknya dua kali.

Jongin memandangi bus yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo hinga bus itu pergi. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dalam diam ia larut bersama pikirannya. Pikiran tentang namja mungil yang menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Jongin menuju motornya dan memakai helmnya. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju membelah jalan malam yang tampak lebih sepi.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Semua murid kelas 1 pagi-pagi sekali sudah berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman. Mereka ingin melihat siapa yang terpilih sebagai anggota tim vokal yang baru.

Kerumunan itu saling berdesak-desakan. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah untuk melihat pengumuman. Padahal hasil audisi kemarin ditempel disemua papan pengumuman yang berada disekolah. Tapi kelihatannya anak-anak kelas 1 lebih tertarik membaca dipapan pengumuman dilantai mereka.

Namja ber-eyeliner datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia sedikit menguap menahan kantuk yang melandanya. Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan kedepan karena memang ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghadang tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi yang tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan namja didepannya sepagi ini.

"Baek"

"Hm"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau. Jadi menyingkirlah"

Chanyeol menghadang Baekhyun yang hendak pergi.

"Aku mohon Baek jangan bersikap seperti ini"

"Dari dulu aku sudah seperti ini Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendadak geram.

"Kau dulu lebih manis dan baik..."

"SHUT UP YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Baekhyun menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol yang memandangnya sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Baek" lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu! Batalkan semua rencana..."

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa orang berkumpul. Ia lupa jika mereka berbicara ditangga menuju lantai tiga.

Suara itu milik Jongdae sahabat Chanyeol. Jongdae samar-samar mendengar percakapan dua orang dari lantai bawah. Jongdae tak sendirian. Ia bersama Yixing, Jongin, Sehun dan Tao. Sebenarnya Jongdae tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya dengan namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kemudian melewatinya begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap tubuh Baekhyun sendu. Ingin sekali ia meyakinkan namja kecilnya itu tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Jongin, Sehun dan Tao bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Mereka sama sekali tak tau menahu soal apa yang terjadi barusan. Mereka bertiga hanya saling tatap dan menunjukkan wajah tak mengerti serta bingung.

"Pergilah ke kelas kalian" ucap Yixing menyuruh ketiga dongsaengnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ketiganya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Yixing menepuk pundak Jongdae lalu pergi menuju kelasnya. Jongdae mengangguk menanggapi tepukan Yixing. Jongdae menatap sahabatnya yang masih termangu disalah satu anak tangga. Ia mendesah pelan dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Akan ada waktunya kau bisa meyakinkan dia, Chan" ucap Jongdae menyemangati. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali kekelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh teman sebangkunya. Tak biasanya ia berdiam diri seperti ini. Bahkan pelajaran pagi tadi dia duduk tenang dan memperhatikan soensaengnim berbicara. Hal yang sungguh luar biasa yang Kyungsoo alami selama menjadi teman sebangku namja itu. Kyungsoo masih memandang Baekhyun intens dengan mata yang disipitkan. Mata khasnya bila sedang ingin melihat lebih dekat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Kejadian tadi pagi mengganggu pikirannya. Pikirannya tak tenang dan selalu kembali kemasa-masa dulu. Masa yang indah sekaligus suram baginya. Baekhyun masih belum sadar jika Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan menoleh kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Y-Yak! A-apa ya-yang ka-kau la-lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tak seperti biasanya" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan suara terbatanya. Baekhyun menepis semua pikiran yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau peduli padaku, Kyungie~~~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja khasnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia sempat khawatir ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya sudah tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau membuatku sesak, Baek" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan tapi Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak ingin pisah dari ibunya.

Seorang namja tersenyum miris melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat. Namjanya yang dulu sangat ia cintai -sampai sekarang terlihat lebih dekat dengan namja lain yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia tak perlu khawatir jika namja lain itu akan merebut namjanya hanya saja melihat namjanya bersama namja lain dan bermesraan seperti itu membuatnya sakit hati. Ia hanya ingin dirinyalah yang berada diposisi namja itu.

Namja itu beranjak menjauhi kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak riang sekarang menjadi sendu. Beberapa siswa yang menyapanya hanya mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat sunbae yang hiperaktif berubah melow.

Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat tingkah hyungnya saling lempar pandangan. Mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi pada hyung hyperaktif itu. Keduanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti kemudian kembali kekelas mereka.

Baru saja Jongin dan Sehun melangkah masuk, mereka sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sedikit mengganjal. Namja ber-eyeliner mendekatkan wajahnya ke seorang namja bermata bulat. Namja bereyeliner itu memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya seperti ingin minta dicium. Sedangkan namja bermata bulat menahan bahu namja bereyeliner agar tak mendekat.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kedua namja itu. Sehun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Jongin menarik bahu namja bereyeliner dan membuat namja itu kaget. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia menarik lengan namja bermata bulat keluar dari kelas. Namja bermata bulat itu tak sedikitpun memberontak. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun menunjukkan smirknya saat Jongin melewatinya. Ia tau pasti akan ada kejadian menarik setelah ini. Tapi ia memilih diam saja dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Biarkan saja temannya itu menikmati 'kencan'nya.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi. Setaunya ia hanya merengek ke Kyungsoo agar ia mau mampir kerumahnya dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan itu diluar dugaannya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan kelas dengan gaya coolnya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar lalu meninggalkan kelasnya yang sepi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedepan. Ia sengaja membawa Kyungsoo ke atap sekolah agar lebih leluasa berbicara dengan namja mungil yang selalu membuatnya terbakar cemburu.

Jongin menatap namja mungil yang sedang mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik. Namja mungil itu tak memperdulikan tatapan namja tan dihadapannya. Ia juga malas berbicara dengan namja itu. karena menurut Kyungsoo tak ada gunanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mengalir begitu saja memecah keheningan dua insan yang berada di atap. Kyungsoo menatap namja didepannya malas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja Byun itu?"

"Kami tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kalian hampir berciuman!"

Ucapan Jongin sedikit meninggi saat mengingat bahwa namjanya akan dicium orang lain.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka!"

Mata Kyungsoo memicing.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jongin-ssi. Dengan siapa aku berciuman itu urusanku"

"Itu urusanku! Karena kau adalah namja yang ku sukai. Aku tak ingin kau disentuh atau dicium namja atau yeoja lain"

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali jika rasa sukamu hanya rasa suka karena perbedaan status atau kasihan. Jadi hilangkan rasa itu karena aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya atau membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin..."

"Kau terlalu munafik"

Chu~~

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo yang terkaget langsung memberontak disela-sela ciuman mereka. Jongin semakin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tak bisa bergerak lagi didalam pelukannya. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menekan pinggang Kyungsoo agar semakin mendekat ketubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci didalam dekapan namja tan didepannya. Ia meruntuki tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurang kuat hingga tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman pemuda yang lebih besar darinya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar habis-habisan namja tan brengsek yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya bahkan dua kali ia melakukannya.

Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang minta dilepaskan. Hatinya terbakar rasa cemburu. Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol.

Cumbuan terus berlanjut lama. Jongin terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo rakus. Kyungsoo yang awalnya memberontak lama kelamaan menikmati setiap sentuhan Jongin. Pikirannya yang awalnya waras dan marah sekarang tergantikan dengan perasaan menggelitik seperti tersengat aliran-aliran listrik sekujur tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tak membalas semua cumbuan Jongin karena ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam hal bercumbu. Apalagi bercumbu dengan seorang namja.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Saliva masih berbekas disekitar mulutnya dan mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati after kiss yang sangat hebat. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya bergerak menciumi kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia tak percaya akan melakukan hal gila yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan namja yang membuatnya marah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dihatinya yang paling dalam ia merasakan perasaan yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya. Kasih sayang yang mendalam yang tak pernah ia dapatkan.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga menatap Jongin. Mereka berdua saling tatap. Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Hanya suara nafas keduanya dan suara jantung yang berdetak cepat entah milik siapa yang terdengar. Masing-masing larut dalam lamunannya. Mengamati pantulan dirinya dari mata lawan didepannya. Mereka sama-sama mencari jawaban atas apa yang mereka rasakan didalam mata itu.

"Saranghae"

Satu kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sexy milik Jongin. Dari keheningan dan pencariannya akhirnya Jongin yang terlebih dahulu menemukan jawabannya. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bolanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seperti dipacu kuat untuk memompa. Hatinya yang semula hitam dan kosong tiba-tiba merasakan ada sebuah cahaya yang masuk yang menyinarinya. Ini lagi-lagi hal baru baginya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh? Ada apa denganku? Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

PLAK

"Jangan menyentuhku! Dan ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Tepisan kuat diberikan Kyungsoo untuk tangan Jongin yang akan menyentuh wajahnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan atap sekolahan. Jongin mengamati tangan yang ditepis Kyungsoo lama. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Kyungsoo masih ragu. Ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jongin mungkin terlalu cepat bertindak hingga tak memberikan Kyungsoo waktu untuk mencerna semuanya hingga menimbulkan syok yang mendalam untuk namja mungil itu.

Jongin melihat dengan jelas mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak cepat seperti bimbang akan sesuatu. Tangan Kyungsoo yang menepisnya tadi juga terasa sedikit gemetaran. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit baginya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju lantai dua disayap kanan. Mereka dipanggil oleh sunbae mereka untuk datang keruang musik segera setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Beberapa siswa yang terpilih menjadi anggota tim musik mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan saja dan tak terlalu memepersoalkannya.

TOK TOK

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang musik lalu membukanya. Gelap. Itu yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat. Baekhyun sampai melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua dan teman-temannya yang lain masuk dengan rasa penasaran. Dalam kegelapan itu mereka berjalan sambil memanggil nama sunbaenim mereka. tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

DOR DOR DOR

Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya kaget mendengar suara keras dan lampu ruang itu menjadi terang. Ternyata para sunbae mereka menyiapkan sedikit kejutan untuk mereka guna menyambut anggota baru.

"SELAMAT DATANG DAN SELAMAT BERGABUNG HOOBAE-DEUL!"

Seluruh anggota tim musik berteriak keras menyambut kehadiran hoobae mereka. Senyum merekah terpampang jelas diwajah para senior yang mengadakan kejutan mendadak itu. Mereka bisa melihat wajah bingung juniornya yang masih tak mengerti keadaan yang ada.

Joonmyeon melangkah kedepan mendekati para juniornya. Senyuman angelicnya ia berikan kepada seluruh orang yang berada dihadapannya. Beberapa murid kelas 1 sempat tertegun melihat senyuman yang menyejukkan jiwa itu.

"Maaf jika kami mengagetkan kalian. Tapi ini semacam tradisi kami untuk menyambut anggota baru. Yah...setidaknya sampai Luhan keluar dari sekolah ini" canda Joonmyeon memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"YAK! Kau mengusirku dari sekolah ini?!" sergah Luhan tak terima. Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh menanggapi amarah Luhan. Ia hanya ingin menggoda sedikit saudaranya itu.

"Selamat datang di neraka. Aku tak akan segan-segan 'mengajari' kalian" ucap Jongdae dibelakang Joonmyeon.

Seluruh anggota baru menelan ludah mereka kasar. Mereka tau dari cerita para sunbae jika latihan anggota tim musik seperti neraka. Bahkan waktu mereka akan banyak habis untuk latihan. Dan rumor yang mereka dapatkan jika anggota tim musik yang tampak baik-baik itu akan sangat kejam dan menunjukkan tanduknya bila sudah menyangkut latihan vokal.

Para junior sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Akan seperti apa kehidupan mereka setelah ini. Membayangkan saja sudah ngeri apalagi menjalaninya selama 1 tahun kedepan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap bingung teman-temannya. Wajah teman-temannya tampak pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang tak terlalu tau menau tentang rumor tim vokal. Mereka berdua terlalu cuek dan acuh akan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ja...Ini adalah jadwal latihan tim vokal. Dan jadwal ini akan dimulai minggu depan. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian mulai dari sekarang" ucap Jongdae seraya membagikan jadwal kepada murid kelas 1.

Kyungsoo menerima jadwal latihannya. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap kata yang ada pada kertas digenggamannya. Matanya membesar. Ia tak percaya jika jadwal latihannya sangat padat. Apalagi latihannya dilakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Sedangkan dia setiap pulang sekolah harus kerja part time.

"Eum...sunbae. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu menatap Jongdae.

"Mwondae?"

"Apa kami harus latihan setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah? Saya harus kerja part time setiap pulang sekolah. Tak bisakah saya diberi kolanggaran?" pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan jadwalnya dan sekarang kau mau bernegosiasi denganku?" sinis Jongdae.

GLEK

Semua murid kelas satu menelan ludahnya. Belum apa-apa Jongdae, sunbae mereka sudah bersikap dingin kepada mereka. Apalagi saat latihan. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap agar Kyungsoo tak membuat mood ketua tim vokal itu menjadi hancur. Jika sampai itu terjadi mereka yakin kehidupan mereka kedepannya akan jauh dari kata indah.

"Maafkan saya yang lancang. Tapi saya juga harus menghidupi diri saya. Satu-satunya yang dapat membiayai kehidupan saya hanya dengan kerja part time setelah pulang sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo hati-hati disetiap katanya.

Jongdae tampak berfikir. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Joonmyeon untuk meminta pendapat. Joonmyeon yang merasa ditatap langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk ikut latihan hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu asalkan kau bisa lulus evaluasi harian" tawar Joonmyeon.

"Evaluasi harian?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Jadi setiap harinya akan ada evaluasi diakhir latihan. Nah...jika kau bisa lulus dievaluasi harian maka kau dapat bekerja part time untuk dua hari kedepan. Dan jika kau gagal maka kau harus mengikuti latihan hari berikutnya. Itu akan berlangsung terus seperti itu" terang Luhan mengambil alih.

"Tapi evaluasi harian kami tak akan mudah dan dari semua pengalaman yang ada jarang sekali yang lulus" imbuh Jongdae menghempaskan harapan Kyungsoo.

"Jarang? Berarti pernah ada yang lulus?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja ada. Jongdae selalu lulus evaluasi harian" jawab Jin anggota senior tim vokal yang berada dikelas dua.

Semua anak kelas satu memandang kagum Jongdae. Mereka sudah mengetahui rumor senior mereka itu dan sekarang mereka bisa satu tim dengan orang hebat yang selalu diperbincangkan.

"Eotte?" tanya Jongdae.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Ia tak mau bertindak gegabah. Ia sama sekali tak tau seperti apa evaluasi hariannya nanti. Jika ia menyetujui dan akhirnya dia gagal maka sama saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri. Terus dan terus Kyungsoo berfikir mencari solusi lain tapi tak ada yang masuk sama sekali. Ia meruntuki otak pintarnya yang tak dapat diajak kerja sama saat ini.

"Tak masalah jika dia tak lulus evaluasi harian. Aku akan menggantikannya untuk bekerja part time"

Sebuah pernyataan menggelegar dari suara bass yang sangat dikenali Kyungsoo menyapa gendang telinganya. Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berada diambang pintu ruang musik. Dengan santainya namja itu bersandar dipintu dengan salah satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam celana. Wajahnya terkesan biasa saja. Hanya datar tak berekspresi.

Bisik-bisik anak kelas satu mulai menyeruak diruang musik yang tadinya hening. Mereka sangat tau siapa yang berbicara. Dan hubungan aneh antara namja itu dan Kyungsoo. para sunbae merekapun terheran-heran dengan kedatangan pemuda yang bukan termasuk tim vokal itu.

"Musun suriya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan kepada namja mungil bermata bulat itu agar ia tak tertekan dengan semua pilihan" jawab pemuda itu.

"Tak ada yang dirugikan bukan? Jika dia gagal, aku yang akan menggantikannya bekerja. Jika dia berhasil, dia dapat bekerja. Semua menguntungkan untuknya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Semua tak ada urusannya denganmu. Ini hidupku jadi jangan ikut campur" ketus Kyungsoo setelah lama bungkam.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur. Bukankah kita sudah dua kali berci..."

"YAK!" teriak Kyungsoo keras memotong perkataan pemuda itu.

Semua orang dibuat kaget oleh teriakan melengking Kyungsoo. Mereka tak menyangka Kyungsoo mempunyai kekuatan vokal yang begitu besar. Hingga suara teriakannya bisa sehebat itu.

"Ttarawa!" perintah Kyungsoo keluar ruang musik.

Pemuda itu memberikan seringai tipis kepada para namja yang masih terkaget diruang musik lalu mengikuti langkah namja mungil yang sudah jauh didepannya.

"Aku bisa gila menghadapi tingkah bocah itu" keluh Jongdae.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Jadi biarkan saja" timpal Luhan.

"Aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal ceroboh yang melukainya" cemas Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point saat berada ditaman depan sekolah.

"Kau jadi kekasihku" jawab pemuda tadi.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Jongin-ssi. Sudah berapa kali harus aku katakan" ucap Kyungsoo lelah.

"Sampai kau menjadi kekasihku maka aku tak akan pernah menyerah" kekeh Jongin –pemuda tadi.

"Tapi jangan mencampuri hidup orang lain! Kau mau bertindak sebagai pahlawan?"

"Ani. Aku hanya bertindak seperti itu hanya kepadamu. Aku tak sudi melakukan itu selain kepadamu"

"Sekarang kau bersikap seperti seorang pembual!"

"Apa salahku?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa salahku hingga kau membenciku?"

"Pikiranmu dan perasaanmu semua salah. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Karena kau membuatku merasa tak nyaman"

"Geuraseo?"

"Menyingkirlah dari hidupku. Bersikaplah seperti kita tak pernah kenal sebelumnya karena dari awal aku tak pernah ingin mengenalmu"

"Ok. Anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal dan anggap aku tak pernah ada disekitarmu"

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri didadanya saat mendengar penuturuan Jongin yang berkesan dingin dan menusuk.

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Nyeri itu masih belum hilang sampai sekarang. Ada apa denganku? batin Kyungsoo. Baru pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengalami hal semacam ini. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Perasaan aneh menggerogotinya. Kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedih saat punggung orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Seakan-akan kebahagian direnggut darinya dan semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah lo...Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? kayaknya makin lama makin absurb aja ceritaku. Dan untuk para readers yang menginginkan Kaisoo bersatu harap sabar yah. Kyungsoo kayaknya masih belum sadar tuh. Dan rencana aku akan membuat Kai menderita dulu. Mungkin,, kkkkkk.

Gomawo yang udah pada review. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya. Harap sabar ya menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Yang pasti aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini hingga tamat yang tak tau kapan itu. Yang jelas ga akan nanggung ditengah jalan.

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35, she3nn0, Kaisoo32, EXO Love EXO, Im Magnae, parkminoz, yoosushipper729, oneblacktomato, Baby Crong, Kim YeHyun, nurul cynkeomma, Kaisooship, dEeya, BABY L Soo, Krisyeol Lover, cute, JonginDO, Nurfadillah, dyodoreuuu


	6. NAME

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 : NAME**

Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Jongin berjalan-jalan malam menikmati indahnya malam di Seoul. Semenjak kepulangan Jongin ke Seoul, ia belum sempat berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya Jongin menolak untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya. Tapi akibat paksaan rusa kecil yang merengek-rengek terus membuatnya jengah dan menuruti kemauan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan didepan dengan sesekali bercanda tawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae berdebat akan sesuatu yang tak penting. Jongin yang berjalan dibelakang hanya bisa diam bermuka datar dan melihat sekeliling toko-toko yang mereka lewati.

"Yifan mengajak kita untuk makan bersama disalah satu kafe. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan setelah membaca pesan.

"Call! Aku lapar!" setuju Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Jongdae.

Semua mata tertuju kearah Jongin. Namja hitam itu diam tak berkomentar apa-apa. Jongin yang merasa dipandangi hanya menunjukkan mimik ketidaktahuannya dan seakan berbicara 'mwo?'

"Aish...kau ini. Kami mengajakmu jalan agar kau bersenang-senang tapi malah kau diam dan tak menikmati" cibir Sehun yang jengah dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasanmu, Oh! Kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai kedokmu agar bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung kan?" sengit Jongin.

"Sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, kau tau?" sinis Sehun.

"Whatever! Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu! Terserah kalian mau kemana aku pasti ikut" jengkel Jongin yang sedari tadi masih ditatap Luhan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol langsung ber-highfive ria menanggapi kata-kata Jongin. Mereka berdua langsung pergi begitu saja hanya karena sebuah makanan. Luhan menarik tangan Jongin dan mengapitnya. Tak lupa ia juga ia mengapit tangan Sehun ditangan yang lainnya. Wajah Luhan tampak berseri berada diantara dua maknae kesayangannya yang tinggi melebihinya itu.

Dari kejauhan Tao melambai-lambai kearah gerombolan Jongin. Bisa Jongin lihat jika semua teman-temannya berkumpul didepan sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai. Luhan semakin menarik tangan Sehun dan Jongin hingga kedua pemuda itu cukup sulit mengimbangi langkah mungil Luhan.

"Kalian lama, ge!" rajuk Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Yifan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tao dari belakang. Kadar keimutan Tao semakin bertambah hingga membuat namja jangkung itu tak tahan untuk menyerang baby pandanya.

"Mian. Kami kan rencananya hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tapi si tiang listrik itu seenaknya mengajak makan dengan nada perintah" sindir Luhan menatap sengit Yifan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam saja dibalik punggung Tao.

"Kaja. Jika kita terlalu malam nanti semakin ramai" lerai Joonmyeon lalu menarik tangan Yixing untuk memasuki kafe.

Chnayeol dan Jongdae mengikuti dari belakang kemudian Minseok-Jongin, Tao-Yifan dan terakhir Sehun-Luhan. Mereka baru kali ini datang kekafe yang mereka masuki. Entah dapat darimana tiba-tiba Tao mengajak teman-temannya untuk datang kekafe ini.

Saat gerombolan Joonmyeon memasuki kafe suasana kafe menjadi hening seketika. Pandangan mata seluruh pengunjung tertuju kepada mereka. Apalagi rata-rata pengunjung dikafe itu adalah yeoja jadi dengan cepat mereka akan tau jika ada pengunjung namja yang datang.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tampak bingung akan duduk dimana. Pelayan itu menyunggingkan senyumannya menyambut pelanggannya.

"Selamat malam. Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Apakah ada meja untuk 10 orang?" tanya Joonmyeon yang masih melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tentu saja ada, Tuan. Ada dilantai dua. Mari saya antar"

Rombongan Joonmyeon bergerak mengikuti langkah sang pelayan. Beberapa gadis yang dilewati mereka memekik tertahan. Para gadis-gadis itu tak menyangka mereka bisa melihat para namja tampan dan imut dikafe ini. Bisik-bisik juga mulai menggema dikafe itu. kedatangan 10 orang namja tampan dan imut menggegerkan seisi kafe.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ribut sekali? Bahkan dari dapur sampai kedengaran" tanya Sulli mendekati Minho yang duduk didepan meja kasir.

"Ada segerombolan namja datang kekafe kita" jawab Minho.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?" tanya Minah dibelakang Sulli.

"Benar. Tapi wajah dan tampilan mereka yang tidak biasa untuk berada dikafe ini" jelas Minho. Minah dan Sulli mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka berdua tak sempat melihat para tamu yang tampak istimewa itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang staff lalu memandang aneh kearah tiga orang yang berbicara didepan meja kasir.

"Kenapa Sulli dan Minah berada didepan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik jadi kita kedepan sebentar. Ya sudah kami harus membuat beberapa pesanan lagi. Kaja Sulli-ah!" jawab Minah dan menarik Sulli untuk kembali kedapur.

"Kyung! Tolong bawakan buku menu kelantai dua. Bawakan lima buku menu!" suruh Himchan yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil lima buah buku menu untuk para tamunya.

Kyungsoo dengan langkah perlahan menaiki lantai dua yang berisi meja-meja dengan kapasitas orang yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dilantai bawah. Biasanya lantai dua digunakan oleh para bussinessman yang mengadakan rapat diluar atau hanya sekedar pertemuan tak formal diluar.

Sesampainya dilantai dua Kyungsoo langsung menuju kemeja yang berisi gerombolan namja. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah-wajah para pelanggannya. Ia sangat hafal betul siapa saja yang berada disana. Wajah mereka sangat familiar. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap profesional. Ini adalah tempat kerjanya.

"Permisi. Silahkan buku menunya. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu atau ingin memesan silahkan hubungi saya atau pelayan yang lain" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman canggungnya dan membagikan buku menunya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Joonmyeon kaget.

"Ini pekerjaan part time mu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kau tersenyum. Aku baru melihat senyumanmu walaupun terkesan canggung" ucap Luhan.

"Maafkan saya. Saya sedang bekerja sekarang. Jadi untuk urusan selain pekerjaan harap ditanyakan diluar saja" ucap Kyungsoo menolak secara halus menjawab pertanyaan para sunbae-nya.

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata elang Jongin. Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama hingga Jongin terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mereka. Jongin mengambil buku menu dan mengacuhkan semua orang yang masih penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan sigap melihat kearah lain. Rasanya ada perasaan bersalah saat melihat Jongin. Semua orang sibuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo yang tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan ice americano" ucap Jongin memecah kebisingan teman-temannya yang mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Semua terdiam dan memperhatikan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin bersikap biasa saja dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Kyungsoo juga ikut terdiam. Tak ada gerakan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan ikut memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau tak mau menulis pesananku? Atau harus aku ulang pesananku?" ucap Jongin datar.

"Eoh? Jusunghamnida. Ice americano satu. Apa ada tambahan lain?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mencatat pesanan Jongin. Ia sempat terkaget mendengar suara datar Jongin. Tapi ia harus bersikap profesional. Bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta Jongin untuk menjauhinya dan tak mengenalnya?

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Semakin lama kalian memesan maka makanannya akan semakin lama datang. Aku benci menunggu!" ketus Jongin.

Semua tersadar akan ucapan Jongin dan mulai memesan makanan mereka. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo. Setau mereka Jongin menyimpan rasa kepada Kyungsoo tapi sikap Jongin yang sekarang membuat mereka tak mengerti.

Setelah lama berdebat akhirnya kesepuluh namja tadi memesan makanan mereka. Kyungsoo dengan rajin dan telatennya mencatat semua pesanan pelanggannya itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo menjelaskan menu yang berada dikafenya. Kyungsoo pamit dan membungkuk pelan meninggalkan meja para namja itu.

Kyungsoo memberikan pesanan kepada Minho. Minho melihat ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Kyungsoo. Terasa lelah dan sedikit tertekan. Tapi ia tak ingin menanyakan langsung kepada Kyungsoo. Mungkin bukan pada tempatnya ia menanyakan hal yang mungkin menyangkut privasi Kyungsoo.

"Kau lama sekali mencatat pesanan mereka" ucap Himchan.

"Kau tau sendirikan hyung jika mereka bersepuluh. Jadi akan lama menunggu keputusan untuk memesan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maja. Bukannya shiftmu sudah selesai? Kenapa kau masih berada disini?"

"Ne. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang hyung. Apa tak apa jika aku pulang duluan dari kalian? Tamu semakin banyak yang berdatangan"

"Gwenchana. Kami bisa menghandle semua. Pulanglah"

"Arraseo"

Kyungsoo kembali keruang staff untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya berasa lelah dan sekarang pikirannya juga ikut lelah. Anehnya ia memikirkan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa bersalah menolak Jongin terlalu kejam dan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari hidupnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat tenang karena Jongin tak ngeyel untuk menolak kemauannya. Tapi Jongin yang dengan cepatnya menyanggupi keputusannya membuatnya sedikit risih. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bergegas untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya. Dengan seenaknya sepupu tercintanya menyeretnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Padahal ia paling malas jika disuruh pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Jongdae dan Joonmyeon mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Rumahnya terlihat sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa waktu.

Joonmyeon memandang Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Jongdae yang menyadari hyungnya bergelagat aneh itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Waeyo? Kau sedari tadi memandang Jongin terus. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Molla. Tapi aku merasakan ada hal ganjil dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Kau merasakannya?"

"Hmmm. Geureusae...Mungkin iya mungkin tidak"

"Kau tak peka sekali dengan dongsaengmu"

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Jongin selama ini hyung. Dia sulit diatur dan suka semaunya sendiri"

"Arro. Tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda"

.

.

.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Setelah sampai ditepi ranjang ia langsung melempar tubuhnya untuk tiduran diatas ranjang. Matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Perkataan namja mungil yang merubah hidupnya terus terngiang ditelinganya. Kata-kata itu tak dapat Jongin singkirkan dari kepalanya. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan dan meruntuhkan semua perasaannya.

Jongin sebenarnya tak ingin dengan mudah menyanggupi permintaan namja itu. Tapi dari tatapan mata namja mungil itu tersirat jika dia hanya pengganggu hidupnya. Emosi yang semula ia jaga tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menguasainya hingga dengan mudahnya ia menyanggupi permintaan bodoh itu.

Sekarang Jongin mulai berfikir akan beberapa hal yang mungkin terjadi jika ia dan namja itu bersama. Pertama, pasti akan ada penolakan besar-besaran dari Chul ahjumma yang jelas-jelas tak suka dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah kalangan bawah. Kedua, Kyungsoo akan diancam habis-habisan oleh Chul ahjumma jika ia tetap ngotot mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan bisa saja ahjummanya itu melakukan hal nekat demi memisahkan mereka. Ketiga, tak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat membantunya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Semua orang pasti tak akan sanggup membantah perkataan Chul ahjumma.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. Hidupnya benar-benar sangat berat. Terkadang ia ingin terlahir bukan dari keluarga kaya raya. Karena keluarga kaya hanya menyiksanya dan tak memberikan kebahagiaan. Oleh karena itu Jongin suka berulah untuk menarik perhatian semua orang. Ia tak terlalu suka dipandang memuja karena kekayaan orang tuanya.

Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk keluar dari keluarga ini. Tapi tak satupun dari rencananya berhasil. Terakhir dia kabur ke Jepang. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia ditemukan oleh orang suruhan dari keluarga Kim hingga ia diseret kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah seperti sekarang. Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Keluarga ini membuatnya gila.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan kamar Jongin terdengar dan kemudian disusul suara pintu yang dibuka seseorang. Jongin terlalu malas melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Jongin-ah...Kau sudah tidur?" ucap Joonmyeon dari ambang pintu kamar Jongin.

Tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Jongin. Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan melangkah mendekati Jongin. Dapat Joonmyeon lihat jika adiknya itu tak benar-benar tidur. Hanya matanya saja yang terpejam. Joonmyeon mengusap pelan rambut sang adik. Senyuman angelic selalu saja Joonmyeon berikan walaupun adiknya tak melihatnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada hyung. Sebisa mungkin hyung akan membantu" ucap Joonmyeon mengawali percakapan.

"Bisakah aku keluar dari keluarga ini, hyung?" ujar Jongin dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Wae?"

"Aku lelah dengan semua gelar kekayaan yang aku bawa-bawa dari kecil"

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau dengan keluarga ini?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan memandang Joonmyeon yang masih setia tersenyum.

"Aku tak benci dan tak suka juga. Tapi keluarga ini membuatku lelah"

"Apa yang membuatmu lelah dari keluarga ini?"

"Status, kekayaan, glamor dan semuanya. Aku tak terlalu suka itu. Terutama Chul ahjumma yang sangat memandang derajat orang dari status kekayaan mereka. Aku paling benci itu"

"Aku juga tak suka jika seperti itu. Tapi apakah eomma dan appa seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi jika menyangkut tentang kelaurga Kim, Chul ahjumma pasti akan langsung ada dibarisan depan"

"Itu karena dia anak pertama dari keluarga Kim. Jadi wajar saja ia sangat berlebihan"

"Tapi karena keluarga inilah aku tak mendapatkan kebebasanku. Bahkan aku juga tak bisa mendapatkan cintaku"

Suara Jongin semakin lirih diakhir kalimat. Joomnyeon masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sekarang ia tau apa yang sedang adiknya pikirkan. Sepertinya adiknya jatuh cinta tapi jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah menurut keluarga Kim.

"Tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Semua ada jalan keluarnya jika kau mau berusaha. Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan.

Joonmyeon membantu Jongin untuk tidur. Jongin hanya bisa menurut dengan semua perlakuan hyungnya. Jongin sangat menghormati hyungnya yang satu ini. Joonmyeon merapikan selimut yang dipakai Jongin agar Jongin nyaman. Tak lupa Joonmyeon mengusak pelan rambut adiknya kemudian keluar kamar Jongin setelah mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin bangun dan sudah bersiap. Ia mengambil kunci motornya dan membawa tas yang berada dimeja belajarnya. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Setelah dirasa aman ia bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Secepat mungkin Jongin menuju garasi rumahnya. Suasana yang masih pagi membuat beberapa maid rumahnya tak terlalu banyak dan itu menguntungkan untuknya. Ia bisa pergi dengan leluasa dan tak terlihat oleh seorangpun.

Jongin menyambar helm yang bertengger manis diatas motornya dan langsung memakainya. Jongin menaiki motornya dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya kemudian melajukannya dengan kencang. Didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya terdapat dua orang penjaga yang bingung melihat tuannya sudah akan pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Jongin memberi kode kepada para penjaga untuk membukakan pintu gerbang. Sang penjaga yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menuruti perintah tuannya. Dengan mudahnya Jongin melesat keluar rumah. Smirk tak jelas karena tertutup helm tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Apa yang direncanakan cucu bungsu dari keluarga Kim ini?

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin beberapa kali tapi tak ada balasan dari sang pemilik kamar. Akhirnya Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Gelap. Itu yang pertama kali Joonmyeon lihat. Joonmyeon mencoba meraba keberadaan saklar lampu kamar Jongin. Setelah menemukannya dengan cepat ia menekannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan kamar Jongin yang kosong dan berantakan. Beberapa baju berserakan dilantai. Lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan isinya yang tak sebanyak biasanya. Dengan semua itu dapat Joonmyeon simpulkan jika Jongin sekarang ini sedang kabur dari rumah.

Bukan hal yang baru Jongin kabur dari rumah. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sejak Jongin SMP. Adik bungsunya itu selalu saja seenaknya sendiri keluar masuk rumah. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia sudah punya firasat jika adiknya itu akan kabur lagi. Apalagi bahasan semalam yang menyangkut-pautkan tentang keluarga Kim.

"Dia kabur lagi? Wah...tak kusangka secepat ini" ucap Jongdae dibelakang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh kebelakang dan langsung memandang wajah Jongdae yang terkesan santai seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan dengan santainya Jongdae masuk kekamar Jongin dan melihat barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana. Layaknya seorang detektif, Jongdae meneliti setiap sudut kamar Jongin untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk.

"Biasanya orang yang kabur akan meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi. Tapi sepertinya adik tercinta kita sedang terburu-buru hingga memberantaki kamarnya sendiri dan secara tak langsung berkata bahwa 'Aku kabur'" papar Jongdae dengan spekulasinya.

Joonmyeon memijit pelipis matanya. Adik-adiknya selalu saja berperilaku aneh-aneh. Jongin yang sering main 'petak umpet' dan Jongdae yang selalu bergaya seperti seorang intelektual dengan segala pemikirannya yang tak jelas menurut Jonmyeon. Bisa-bisanya eommanya melahirkan dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya dan sangat berbeda dari karakter kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu lapor ke eomma dan appa. Kita cari Jongin sendiri. Bawa ia pulang sebelum eomma dan appa pulang minggu depan" jelas Joonmyeon sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Jongdae hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dan mengikuti kakaknya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memarkir mobilnya diparkiran khusus siswa. Tak perlu repot bagi Joonmyeon untuk memarkir mobilnya karena mobilnya akan selalu diparkir ditempat parkir VIP siswa. Hanya beberapa siswa yang diperbolehkan parkir disana.

Dengan lihai Joonmyeon memutar stir mobilnya dan mendaratkan mobilnya pas ditempat yang seharusnya. Joonmyeon keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan Jongdae dari pintu depan sebelah pengemudi. Tak selang beberapa lama ada sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru terparkir rapi disebelah kanan mobil Joonmyeon dan disusul mobil lainnya yang terparkir rapi ditempat parkir VIP.

Tak usah ditanya lagi siapa saja yang memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah kanan dan kiri mobil Joonmyeon. Tentu saja itu Yifan dan Chanyeol. Selain Joonmyeon, Yifan dan Chanyeol yang diperbolehkan parkir ditempat itu. Ijin khusus untuk teman dari keluarga Kim mungkin tapi kita tak perlu membahas itu.

"Yo! Aku kira kalian akan berangkat diantar sopir. Dan tumben sekali Joonmyeon hyung yang membawa" cerocos Chanyeol setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ah! Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kalian. Tapia apa ya?" lanjut Chanyeol sebelum Joonmyeon atau Jongdae membalas.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Yifan singkat.

"AHA! Itu dia! Aku tak melihat Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol heboh setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan.

Yifan memukul kepala Chanyeol cukup keras hingga Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Yifan terlalu sebal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Apalagi sekarang mereka masih ditempat parkir dan suara Chanyeol sudah menghebohkan suasana sekolah yang sudah cukup ramai.

"Dia kabur" jawab Jongdae biasa saja.

"MWO?! Lagi?!" heboh Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Jongdae. Sial sekali Chanyeol hari ini. Dipagi hari sudah mendapat dua pukulan. Ckckck.

"Eomma dan Appamu?" tanya Yifan.

"Mereka tak tau. Untuk sementara ini aku akan mencarinya sendiri sebelum appa dan eomma pulang. Aku mengharapkan bantuan kalian" terang Joonmyeon meminta bantuan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja hyung. Kita akan siap membantu" balas Chanyeol.

Keempat sekawan itu meniggalkan tempat parkir setelah berbincang tentang rencana pencarian Jongin. Mereka tak tau jika ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka dan bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk mencari Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin memacu motornya cepat. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan dan terus memacu laju motornya. Jujur saja Jongin tak tau harus kemana. Ia juga tau cepat atau lambat pasti suruhan appanya atau hyungnya pasti akan mencarinya. Tapi untuk sekarang Jongin hanya ingin bebas dan sendirian.

Motor Jongin berhenti dipinggir jalan yang dipenuhi semak belukar. Jongin melepas helmnya dan mencoba mencium bau yang khas. Ia beranjak dari motornya dan mengikuti arah bau yang tercium dari hidungnya walaupun harus meninggalkan motornya dan menerjang semak belukar. Jongin sedikit kesusahan melangkah karena semak belukar yang lebat dan tinggi.

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik semak belukar dipinggir jalan. Sebuah pantai yang belum terjamah dan masih asli. Senyuman terukir diwajah Jongin dan ia segera berlari menuju pantai. Pantas saja selama perjalanan ia mencium bau air. Ternyata ada pantai tersembunyi.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga setelah mencapai bibir pantai. Ia ingin meluapkan segala kekesalan yang ia pendam selama ini. Beban yang selalu ia tanggung dari kecil hingga ia mati nanti. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melepas nama keluarga yang diberikan kepadanya sejak ia lahir bahkan sebelum ia lahir.

"AKU MEMBENCI DIRIKU!"

"KAU MENYEDIHKAN KIM JONGIN!"

"KAU SELAMANYA TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA LEPAS DARI MEREKA!"

"LEBIH BAIK KAU TAK DILAHIRKAN DIDUNIA INI!"

BRUK

Tubuh Jongin ambruk dengan lutut yang menjadi penyangganya. Ia merasa kesal dan frustasi. Semua yang ia dapat selama ini tak pernah sekalipun memberinya kebahagiaan. Bahkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari akhirnya datang juga tapi langsung kandas diawal jalan hanya karena nama 'Kim' yang berada didepan namanya.

Kalau ia boleh memilih, Jongin ingin dilahirkan dari keluarga sederhana dengan penuh cinta dan tak terlalu banyak aturan. Bergelimpangan harta tak membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal layaknya anak laki-laki yang lain. Tapi kenapa Tuhan tak mengijinkannya. Bahkan malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Air mata Jongin mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Entah sejak kapan air mata itu terjatuh yang jelas ia memang sedang mengalami masa yang sulit. Jongin menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam keadaan berlutut dan meremas pasir-pasir putih yang ada dibawahnya. Ia tak peduli jika dikatakan cengeng bila ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini. Hidupnya sudah terlampau sulit. Hanya satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ah"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Nah lo si item aku buat galau segalau-galaunya. Efek cinta ditolak kali ya,, kkkkk. Aku masih belum tau kapan akan mempersatukan si item ma si owl. Aku rencana mau buat masalah-masalah berdatangan sebelum, selama dan setelah mereka bersatu. Jadi akan agak panjang dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Mianhae readers-deul. Dan aku juga akan mengungkap masalah si Chanbaek perlahan tapi pasti.**

**Apa ada usul untuk menambah masalah untuk couple yang lain? Sekarang sih aku masih mikirin masalahnya Chanbaek n Kaisoo. Tapi jika para readers pengen ada masalah lain mungkin aku coba untuk sisipkan dan aku buat tak terlalu berat. Perkiraanku sih masalah Chanbaek n Kaisoo udah berat. kkkkk.**

**Kalian udah liad pathcode dari Kai? Sumpah keren banget! Teriak-teriak aku nontonnya! Jantungku ga kuat ngeliat ketampanan si Kai. AAARGGGHHH! #abaikan**

**Terima kasih buat para readers setia dan para bayangan-bayangan. Jangan lupa untuk review lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tak mengecewakan kalian. Gomawoyo~~~~ #kecupsatu-satu.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35, she3nn0, Kaisoo32, EXO Love EXO, Im Magnae, parkminoz, yoosushipper729, oneblacktomato, Baby Crong, Kim YeHyun, nurul cynkeomma, Kaisooship, dEeya, BABY L Soo, Krisyeol Lover, cute, JonginDO, Nurfadillah, dyodoreuuu, 48BemyLight, EarthTeleport, Richa Byun926, Valencia Byun, meliarisky7, kyungxxi, kurokai, cuwon


	7. KIM FAMILY

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

Cast: Kelas 1: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Kelas 2: Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing

Kelas 3: Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

**High School romance. Boys Love. Yaoi. EXO OTP. Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai imajinasi liar saya. Cerita murni dari otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan karakter, tokoh dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Cerita yang udah mainstream. No Plagiat! Dont Bash! No Silent Readers! Hargai semua kerja keras saya. DLDR. RnR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Dont forget review**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7 :****KIM FAMILY**

Desas-desus menyebar lebih cepat dari yang Joonmyeon perkirakan. Kabar mengenai Jongin yang kabur dari rumah tiba-tiba saja menyeruak kepermukaan dan menggegerkan seisi sekolah. Ia tak tau dari mana kabar itu yang seharusnya rahasia bisa menyebar begitu saja. Dan hal ini akan sangat merugikan baginya karena keluarga besar Kim akan segera mengetahuinya dan mengerahkan tim pencari untuk menemukan Jongin.

Joonmyeon memijit pelipisnya. Masalah adik bungsunya selalu bisa mengalihkan semua perhatiannya. Saat ini ia sedang mengawasi anggota tim vokal latihan tapi pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Jongdae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Joonmyeon diam-diam menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ia merasa kasihan kepada hyungnya yang selalu menanggung semua kenakalan dirinya dan Jongin. Jongdae salut mempunyai kakak seperti Joonmyeon karena ia selalu sabar dan perhatian kepada adik-adiknya. Joonmyeon tak pernah marah walaupun adik-adiknya membuat onar dan ia yang terkena hukuman.

Jongdae memberikan waktu break untuk anak kelas satu yang sedang latihan vokal. Lalu menghampiri Joonmyeon yang berada dipojokan ruangan dengan ponsel yang selalu berada dipegangannya. Joonmyeon tak menyadari jika Jongdae sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku kecewa hyung lebih menduakan latihan vokal hanya karena masalah lain. Bukankah hyung sendiri yang membuat peraturan jika selama latihan harus selalu fokus dan meninggalkan masalah lain" ucap Jongdae datar.

"Eoh? Mian, Jongdae-ya" sesal Joonmyeon.

"Tenang saja hyung. Kau tau sendirikan Jongin seperti apa. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi kita" tutur Jongdae menyemangati hyungnya.

"Gomawo" balas Joonmyeon dengan senyuman angelicnya.

Jongdae meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan bersiap memulai latihan vokalnya lagi. Pintu ruang musik dibuka dan menampilkan sosok namja imut dengan dimple di pipinya. Namja itu masuk dan melihat kearah Jongdae. Jongdae memberi isyarat kepada namja itu untuk mendekati hyungnya yang kemudian diangguki olehnya. Namja itu mendekati Joonmyeon yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya.

Namja itu berjongkok didepan Joonmyeon dan tersenyum manis. Joonmyeon yang terkejut langsung membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan surai namja itu. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya selain namja yang dihadapannya saat ini. Namja itu selalu saja membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Gwenchanayo, ge?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Angwenchana, Xing-ah" jawab Joonmyeon.

Namja yang dipanggil Xing oleh Joonmyeon atau bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu bergerak memeluk Joonmyeon untuk memberi energi positif kepada namjanya. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing yang hangat dan keibuan itu. Keduanya larut dalam kehangatan masing-masing dan melupakan tempat dimana mereka berada.

"EHEM! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan bukan disini tempatnya hyung!" sebal Jongdae karena sesi latihannya benar-benar banyak gangguan hari ini.

Sontak Joonmyeon dan Yixing melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya malu karena terpergok bermesraan didepan juniornya. Dengan cepat Yixing keluar ruang musik dengan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku karena mengganggu latihan kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan" ucap Joonmyeon tak enak hati dan segera menyusul Yixing.

"YAK! YAK! Fokuskan pikiran kalian! Akan kuberi hukuman jika nada yang kalian ambil salah saat evaluasi nanti!" marah Jongdae kepada hoobaenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seseorang sedang duduk bersantai dimeja kerjanya. Orang itu duduk menghadap keluar jendela dengan ponsel yang berada ditelinganya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan semua datanya?"

"..."

"Bagus. Kirimkan kepadaku dan hapus atau simpan rapat-rapat data itu. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang bisa menemukan data itu. Biarkan data itu seperti tak pernah ada dan biarkan semua berjalan sesuai dengan alurnya"

"..."

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Aku tak ingin semua ini terbongkar lebih cepat"

"..."

Pip

Orang itu beranjak dari kursinya setelah mematikkan sambungan teleponnya. Langkahnya bergerak menuju jendela ruangannya. Suasana asri yang ia rancang sendiri terhampar luas didepan matanya. Sebuah senyuman manis atau licik mungkin terukir diwajahnya. Jika sudah berekspresi seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya atau akan ada kejadian menarik yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi karena sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk para siswa berada disekolahan kecuali yang sedang ada jadwal latihan. Seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Keduanya dibiarkan pulang lebih awal karena lulus dalam evaluasi harian dan itu artinya Kyungsoo dapat bekerja besok dan lusa. Suara mereka sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kau tau kemana perginya Jongin, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aniyo. Kata anak-anak dia kabur dari rumah. Waeyo?" jawab Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Hanya saja ini sudah tiga hari ia tak masuk sekolah. Sangat disayangkan ia ketinggalan pelajaran" bantah Kyungsoo ngeles saat tau jika Baekhyun sedang curiga kepadanya.

"Dia itu keponakan pemilik sekolah ini, Kyungie. Jadi tak masalah baginya" balas Baekhyun santai.

"Benarkah? Berbeda dengan aku yang jika tertinggal akan susah untuk mengejar"

"Eiy~~~ Apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu murid terpintar disekolah ini. Bahkan kau mendapat beasiswa khusus. Mana mungkin kau kesulitan"

"Mungkin kau benar"

"Ish...sikapmu yang seperti ini sangat menyebalkan tau! Terkadang kau merasa minder dan berbeda kemudian dengan cepatnya kau berlagak sombong"

"Jika kau tak suka tak apa. Aku suka dengan diriku yang seperti ini"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cengo. Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun senang berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo dan dirinya pas sekali jika berteman. Dan karakter Kyungsoo cocok dengan karakternya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak itu kabur lagi?! Apa dia belum puas diasingkan ke Jepang?!" marah Heechul.

"Eomma..." panggil Luhan dan memegangi tangan Heechul yang berada dipinggang.

"Apa selama ini dia merasa kurang? Kenapa selalu menyusahkan saja!" cibir Heechul.

"Chagi...tenanglah. Tekanan darahmu akan naik lagi jika kau terus-terusan marah" bujuk Hangeng sambil menarik tangan sang istri untuk duduk.

Heechul menuruti suaminya untuk duduk. Diusap-usapnya tangan Heechul untuk memberikan kenyamanan. Nafas Heechul masih naik turun. Emosinya juga tak banyak turun bahkan rasanya ia sudah ingin meledak-ledak saat ini. Untung ada suaminya yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya walau sedikit.

"Ini semua juga termasuk salah ahjumma" kata Jongdae tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" teriak Heechul tak terima dan memicingkan matanya.

"Ahjumma terlalu mengekang dengan segala peraturan yang ada" imbuh Jongdae.

"Itu semua agar tak membuat derajat seorang Kim turun! Kalian harus mengikuti segala hal-hal yang harus dilakukan seorang Kim!" ucap Heechul keras kepala.

"Tapi itu membuat kami jadi tak nyaman menikmati hidup!" eyel Jongdae.

"Saat kalian sukses kalian akan menikmatinya. Jadi bersabarlah! Semua ada waktunya!"

"Kita masih muda, ahjumma! Kita layak mendapatkan masa muda kita!"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang masa muda Kim Jongdae!"

"Jangan samakan kami dengan ahjumma! Kami bukan ahjumma!"

"KAU!"

Heechul berdiri dengan menunjuk Jongdae yang duduk disebrangnya. Suasana tegang tercipta saat kedua Kim itu beradu mulut. Sedari dulu Jongdae dan Heechul memang tak pernah satu pikiran. Hanya Jongdae dan Jongin yang mampu melawan Heechul dan membantah setiap kata-katanya. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon dan Luhan yang hanya diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan heechul walaupun sesungguhnya mereka berdua kurang setuju dengan pendapat Heechul.

"Sudah berlangsung ternyata. Aku ketinggalan bagian apa?"

Seorang wanita masuk ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Kim dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang berada dibelakangnya. Wanita itu tak memperdulikkan tatapan garang dari sang kakak yang sedang emosi. Dengan santainya, ia duduk dan mengamati satu per satu keponakannya.

"Biar kutebak…Pasti sedang mempersalahkan peraturan keluarga Kim dan kebebasan bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Heechul enggan bicara dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Kenapa harus selalu itu yang dibahas? Yang lain saja. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya" keluh wanita itu.

"Diam kau Kim Hyeoyeon! Kau selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" cerca Heechul.

"Oops…Sorry" balas wanita itu –Kim Hyeoyeon.

"Sudahlah….Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar" lerai Kim Sooman.

"Jadi…Jongin kabur lagi? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sooman melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu halabeoji" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kabarnya terdengar?" tanya Sooman lagi.

"Itu karena saya tak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan dan sebisa mungkin saya mencari keberadaan Jongin sendiri" jawab Joonmyeon sopan.

"Dan sekarang, kau telah menimbulkan kehebohan, Kim Joonmyeon! Harusnya kau memberi tahu kami secepatnya! Kabar ini sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolahmu" ketus Heechul.

"Aku sudah mengarahkan beberapa anak buahku untuk mencari Jongin. Jadi tak perlu khawatir lagi" ucap Hangeng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu masalah selesai. Kita tunggu hasil pencarian dari Hangeng" tutup Sooman.

"Geundae, Appa! Kita tak bisa membiarkan Jongin selalu berbuat seenaknya seperti itu! Itu akan menurunkan reputasi keluarga kita!"

"Lalu kau mau membuangnya kemana lagi, Oppa? Ke Afrika? Eropa? Sampai kapan?" cerocos Hyeoyeon.

"Hingga dia sadar dengan semua kesalahannya dan berperilaku layaknya seorang Kim" jawab Heechul cuek.

"Dia bukan kau, oppa. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Semua orang punya cara masing-masing untuk menjadi seorang Kim" sindir Hyeoyeon.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan sesuai caraku. Terserah dia mau menerima atau tidak!"

"Kau bukan orang tuanya! Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook oppa tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Kenapa harus oppa?" sengit Hyeoyeon.

"Karena aku adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Kim! Jadi aku berhak mengatur!" bentak Heechul.

"Ck…Asal kau tau oppa. Saat ini margamu sudah bukan Kim lagi melainkan Xi. Seharusnya yang berhak mengatur adalah appa atau yesung oppa yang memang masih menggunakan nama Kim!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Hyeoyeon keluar. Heechul sedikit geram dengan ucapan adiknya. Semua yang ada disana hanya tercengang dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hyeoyeon. Baru kali ini terjadi pertengkaran antar saudara. Biasanya Hyeoyeon akan menganggapi dengan candaan dan gurauan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Hyeoyeon tak sedang main-main dengan kata-katanya hingga membuat Heechul bungkam seribu bahasa.

Joonmyeon, Jongdae dan Luhan hanya diam membisu. Kata-kata imo-nya benar-benar telak untuk Heechul. Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan dan bingung harus menyikapi bagaimana situasi seperti sekarang. Ini hal baru untuk mereka dan mereka masih bingung harus berbuat apa.

Luhan curi pandang ke eommanya. Bisa Luhan lihat jika eommanya menahan emosi. Ia yakin jika ia berkata sepatah kata pasti ia akan terkena imbas dari emosi Heechul yang tertahan. Luhan memberi kode kepada appanya untuk menenangkan eommanya. Tapi sang appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukannya tak mau menenangkan tapi Hangeng memilih membiarkan istrinya meredakan emosinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat. Kita tunggu hasil pencarian Jongin dengan bersabar" ucap Sooman bijak setelah keheningan lama.

"Dan untuk Joonmyeon dan Jongdae, aku harap kalian segera memberitahu eomma dan appa kalian. Aku takut jika mereka akan semakin khawatir jika Jongin belum ditemukan saat mereka pulang" lanjut Sooman.

"Ne, halabeoji" jawab Joonmyeon dan Jongdae serempak.

Keduanya berdiri dan membungkuk sopan lalu keluar dari kekediaman Kim. Suasana ruang keluarga itu masih sangat hening setelah sepeninggalan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon. Luhan yang notabene paling kecil diantara lelaki dewasa yang lain hanya bisa diam mematung. Beberapa kali ia meirik sang appa tapi sang appa hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Appanya benar-benar tak membantu. Luhan kemudian melirik sang halabeoji yang tengah menikmati tehnya. Mukanya dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin agar halabeojinya dapat membantunya keluar dari rasa canggung ini. Sooman terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi cucu pertamanya itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan untuk seukuran namja.

"Kalian pulanglah. Kasihan Luhan. Ia tampak lelah" ucap Sooman.

Heechul menoleh kearah appanya kemudian kearah Luhan. Benar kata appanya, anak satu-satunya yang ia sayang tampak lelah dan itu semua karenanya. Heechul menyesal telah membuat putranya tampak seperti itu. Tangan Heechul membelai surai putranya yang lembut.

"Mianhae, aedul. Kaja kita pulang" ucap Heechul lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk eommanya. Hangeng tersenyum melihat kemesraan ibu anak itu. Heechul dan Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang keluarga. Hangeng berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Sooman. Langkah Hangeng terhenti saat Sooman berkata sesuatu.

"Redam semua rumor yang menyebar. Lakukan pencarian diam-diam. Jangan sakiti Jongin. Kau hanya perlu tau dimana ia berada sekarang"

Hangeng yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang keluarga. Sooman masih dengan santainya menyesap tehnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Cucu bungsunya itu selalu membuat heboh keluarga Kim. Tapi Sooman tak pernah marah akan hal itu. Ia memaklumi kelakuan cucunya itu. Ia yakin jika Jongin merasa tertekan dengan nama keluarga yang disandangnya sejak lahir. Sooman terlalu menyayangi cucu terakhirnya itu. Ia hanya ingin memberi kebahagian untuk para cucu-cucunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri pantai pasir putih. Pasir putih menggelitik kaki telanjang Jongin. Namja tan itu berjalan tanpa tujuan. Hamparan luas pantai nan indah itu seperti membawa pikirannya jauh melayang. Mata elangnya ia fokuskan ke arah laut biru yang berada nan jauh disana. Seakan-akan laut itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Kakinya membawa kearah bibir pantai. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin berjalan menuju ketengah. Kakinya sudah terendam air laut hingga selutut. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang laut. Pandangannya pun kosong. Entah apa yang merasukinya.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Getaran ponsel disaku celananya menyadarkan Jongin. Saat ini tubuhnya sudah terendam air laut hingga pahanya. Ia rogoh saku celananya yang untung saja masih belum basah dan mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Sebuah panggilan telepon itu menyelamatkannya dari aksi bunuh diri yang tidak ia sadari.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"__YAK! Kau mau mati?! Kenapa berjalan ketengah laut?!"_

"Aku tak tau"

_"__Ah...sudahlah! Kembali ke mansion dan bersihkan dirimu. Saat ini banyak orang yang mencarimu. Aku tak ingin seorangpun tau keberadaanmu. Bersembunyilah disana dulu dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Jangan bertindak yang macam-macam seperti tadi! Dasar menyusahkan!"_

"Ne, imo. Arraseo. Gomawo"

Jongin mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi laut. Tubuhnya yang setengah basah itu membuatnya sedikit kesusahan berjalan. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya selalu bersinar sekarang tampak redup dan terlihat lelah.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri Jongin yang berjalan lambat menuju mansion. Yeoja itu tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jongin. Ditangannya ia memegang beberapa handuk hangat untuk sang tuan.

"Aigoo...Tuan Muda Jongin apa yang anda lakukan? Anda bisa kedinginan" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu khawatir dan menyampirkan handuk dibahu kokoh Jongin.

"Gwenchana, ahjumma. Aku tak apa-apa" balas Jongin meyakinkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuan muda dan sebuah sup untuk anda"

"Gomawo, ahjumma"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ajaib! Tiba-tiba saja berita tentang Jongin yang kabur dari rumah dalam sehari sudah tak terdengar lagi. Berita itu seakan-akan tak pernah muncul dipermukaan. Semua siswa tak ada lagi yang membicarakannya. Kekuatan keluarga Kim memang sangat luar biasa.

Hiruk pikuk yang biasanya terdengar keras sekarang tak ada lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat memasuki sekolahannya yang terlihat lebih tenang. Tak biasa memang tapi ini benar-benar aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Baru kemarin berita heboh menyebar tapi sekarang semua aman terkendali.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai tiga. Saat berada dilantai dua, ia mendengar sebuah suara dari salah satu ruangan. Bukan maksudnya untuk menguping tapi suaranya benar-benar keras dan terdengar hingga keluar. Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lalu menghampiri ruangan yang berisik itu. Suaranya semakin jelas terdengar dan salah satu suara itu sangat familiar ditelinganya.

_"__Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"_

_"__Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, Dobbi! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu!"_

_"__Kau harus, Baek!"_

DEG

Kyungsoo semakin yakin jika dua orang yang sedang bicara itu adalah Baekhyun teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo kembali mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

_"__Wae?! Aku muak denganmu, Park! Jangan dekati aku lagi!"_

_"__Tapi kita sudah bertunangan, Baek!"_

JDER

Kyungsoo menegang. Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan sunbae mereka yang jika tak salah ingat adalah Park Chanyeol. Pantas saja Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan sunbaenya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang tak menunjukkan layaknya seorang tunangan.

_"__Batalkan pertunangan itu! Aku tak mau!"_

_"__Aku tak bisa, Baek. Orang tua kita yang mengaturnya"_

_"__Lalu? Kau diam saja dan menerima itu semua? Kau idiot, Park!"_

_"__Aku idiot karenamu, Baek! Aku terlalu mencintaimu"_

_"__Jika kau mencintaiku batalkan pertunangan kita!"_

_"__Aku tak mau! Suka atau tidak kau tetap akan menjadi tunanganku!"_

_"__Jika begitu maumu maka aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"_

Kyungsoo tergelak. Ia mulai panik. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menuju kearah tangga dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia tak ingin ketahuan menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Apalagi itu pembicaraan yang sangat pribadi milik teman sebangkunya yang selama ini tak ia ketahui. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe namja yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa masalah Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Dan Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut. Berteman dengan Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan membuatnya terbuka dengan sekitarnya perlahan-lahan.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hingga terengah-engah seperti ini. Kyungsoo menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan dan bertahap. Semakin lama nafasnya semakin teratur. Ekspresinya sebisa mungkin ia buat biasa saja. Untung saja teman-teman sekelasnya banyak yang masih belum datang hingga tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi wajah heran dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun tapi ia buat seolah-olah tak tau apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau terlihat tak semangat" tanya Kyungsoo senormal mungkin.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah keluarga" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Appamu menghukummu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Eyeliner edisi terbatas terjual habis dan kau belum memilikinya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Appamu terjerat masalah korupsi?"

Baekhyun mendeathglare Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang satu itu sungguh tak sopan menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau anggap apa ayahku?! Appa ku adalah orang terjujur yang pernah aku temu!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hehehe...Mian. Aku hanya asal bicara, Baek" balas Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"Itu tak lucu! Kau memperburuk keadaanku!" sengit Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Niatnya hanya menghibur Baekhyun tapi berakhir malapetaka. Ia memang sangat sulit menghibur seseorang karena memang ini baru pertama kalinya ia lakukan. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak pernah mempunyai teman dekat. Kyungsoo selalu menjaga jarak dengan teman-temannya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan membaca buku. Ia hanya tak ingin dipercaya atau mempercayai orang. Karena hal itu akan menyusahkan dirinya dan orang lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menghindari Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Selama istirahat makan siang Kyungsoo terus mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuek saja dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Inilah yang paling Kyungsoo benci bila mempunyai teman. Saat-saat dimana ia merengek-rengek memintamaaf hanya karena sebuah kesalahan dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Baek jangan begini. Aku tadi salah ucap. Maafkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih mengejar Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak mau ya sudah! Aku paling benci melakukan hal ini. Kenapa berkesan aku seperti kekasih yang ketahuan selingkuh begini" gerutu Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi capek mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Baekhyun mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo tadi. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertusuk dengan gerutuan Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang terjadi dimasa lalu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datarnya. Kyungsoo semakin menaikan satu alisnya tak mengerti. Teman sebangkunya ini memang sedikit unik. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan menangis kencang. Kyungsoo gelagapan dengan aksi Baekhyun. Banyak siswa yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka memandang Kyungsoo mengintimidasi karena membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Kyungsoo bingung harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan semakin erat memeluknya. Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun tapi namja eyeliner itu malah semakin kencang menangis. Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya mengikuti Baekhyun hingga kekantin yang terdapat banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian ini. Apalagi pandangan semua anak seperti menghakimi Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun menangis. Padahal ia sendiri tak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati. Ia bersumpah tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi yang membuatnya malu seperti ini.

Kyungsoo berhasil melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menyeret namja itu. Baekhyun masih saja menangis dibelakangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Setelah Kyungsoo menggeret Baekhyun menuju ketempat yang cukup sepi kemudian ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu? Tak ataukah kau membuatku malu?!" bentak Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun kembali menangis kencang akibat perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Dia tak tau harus diapakan anak manusia satu ini. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi ia sadar jika itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ya! Jangan menangis lagi! Kenapa kau semakin kencang! Argh!" geram Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat frustasi langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Ia merasa bersalah juga kepada Kyungsoo karena mendadak menangis. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal dan berusaha berbicara kepada Kyungsoo.

"Gwen...hiks...chana...hiks...Kyung...hiks...soo...hiks...ya...hiks"

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur juga dari mulut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku bingung dan frustasi" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan lunglai berjalan menuju apartemen kecil miliknya. Tubuhnya lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Apalagi cafe sedang ramai-ramainya dan ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk memenuhi keinginan para pelanggan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat melihat ada seseorang yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu karena posisi orang itu membelakanginya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya dan mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan siapa orang itu.

SRET

Kyungsoo tergelak saat ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja memluknya erat. Mata bulatnya semakin melebar karena keterkejutan. Mulutnya seakan kelu untuk berteriak minta tolong. Hidungnya mencium aroma parfum seseorang yang sedikit menggangu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Aroma yang sangat wangi dan menenangkan hati.

Kyungsoo masih tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam. Ia masih ragu tentang siapa yang memeluknya saat ini. Ingin ia memastikan tapi pelukannya begitu kuat. Lama-lama Kyungsoo merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Tubuhnya mulai memberontak dipelukan orang itu.

"Se..sak" lirih Kyungsoo.

Pelukan itu akhirnya melonggar dan dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk menarik diri. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang memeluknya tadi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan pikirannya kosong. Kyungsoo seperti baru melihat hantu.

"K-Kau..."

Chu~

Orang itu langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak semakin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aku kembali readers-deul. Perjuangan banget aku mau post chap ini. Dari tadi mozilla ku not responding terus. Hampir aja nyerah n apdate besok. Tapi aku putuskan untuk mencoba lagi dan akhirnya bisa. Yehet! \^^/ #curhat.**

**Maafkan aku jika chap kemaren kurang greget feel sedihnya Kai. Aku lagi ga galau sih jadinya kurang greget, hehehehe. Maaf juga chap kemaren kaisoo momennya cuma dikit. Disini juga dikit sih. hihihi. Tuh Kyung dipeluk orang. Siapa ya yang meluk? pasti taulah yak. Setelah aku baca ulang ternyata konflik ku bertele-tele ya. Udah chap 6 tapi aku belum nyatuin kaisoo. Klimaksnya juga belum muncul. Masa lalu Kyungsoo juga belum terkuak. Masalah Chanbaek juga belum kelihatan. Haduh...pusing aku.**

**Gomawo untuk para readers yang tetap setia menunggu epep ini. Maafkan aku yang lama apdate dan ceritanya semakin ngawur. Tapi aku tetep bersaha untuk terus nglanjutin. Mungkin mulai chap depan aku akan mulai mempercepat alurnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya~~~~ Saranghae~~~**

**BIG THANKS TO**

zhea . zhiioott, taufikunn9, yesaya . mei, ViraaHee, uffiejung, cute, kyungie, Guest, loli, Lovesoo, CuteLatteDO, DahsyatNyaff, amelyadamayanti94, chocokyu, dejong13, humaira9394, kinannkinanti, xoxokyungsu, didinsoo, k0j3t4, kyunginsoo, lee kaisoo, ohsehans, purnama716, thelostisland35, she3nn0, Kaisoo32, EXO Love EXO, Im Magnae, parkminoz, yoosushipper729, oneblacktomato, Baby Crong, Kim YeHyun, nurul cynkeomma, Kaisooship, dEeya, BABY L Soo, Krisyeol Lover, cute, JonginDO, Nurfadillah, dyodoreuuu, 48BemyLight, EarthTeleport, Richa Byun926, Valencia Byun, meliarisky7, kyungxxi, kurokai, cuwon, 48BemyLight, Domi12, say yo, bmvranti, BangMinKi, exoghotic, Kim Kuki


End file.
